The Clash of Realities
by Thundercracker417
Summary: This is my story. It is also on Deviantart for those of you who want to see extra stuff. It is about many people being brought to some weird dimension and they have no idea where they are. The stories main characters are mostly from HALO, but not all are.
1. The Beginning part 1

The Clash of Realities

_**The Clash of Realities**_

Chapter: 1

Title: The Beginning Part 1

Creator: Thundercracker417

Helpers: Genroththe1 (He is giving me ideas and Hunter-136 is based after him.)

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from it. I only own the OC's that are in the story.

(Lloyd-147's POV)

08:00

I awoke to find myself in the middle of a field. The field was just grassy and had very few land features. I got up. My whole body ached. Somehow I had gone from deep space to this weird place. That's when realization hit me. Where were my allies? They had just been with me by the space shuttle along with John-117.

I looked around. No-one was anywhere in sight. I decided to look around the area to check for my allies. Before I left my current position though, I checked over my MJOLNIR armor's condition and systems. When I knew that everything was fine, I left.

I was walking around for what felt like many hours. I had no clue as to where I was and no-one was around to help me either. After awhile though I saw a patch of red in the distance. I saw that it was an object on the ground and decided to check it out. I was still wandering the plains without finding anything 'til now. When I approached the object I realized that it was the armor of my friend Hunter. After spending so many years with him, Hunter's blood red armor was always recognizable to me. I eventually stood right next to him. Due to his inactivity I decided to check his vitals. When I knew that he was okay, I shook him. He instantly jumped and h looked around as to not knowing that was going on. He then turned to me.

"Hey, Lloyd, where are we?"

"No clue Hunter, I was looking around this area when I found you. I honestly have no as to where we are or as to why we are here."

"Well, we should start looking around for something that will tell us then."

(Lloyd FE's POV)

08:13

I woke up upside down. I also ached all over. I rolled over to find my brother Linus and also a girl that I was just fighting named Farina nearby where I was. I stood up and looked around. I was in something that looked like the ruins of a city. I decided to wake up my younger brother. When I shook him, he simply rolled over onto his side and said "Five more minutes mommy." I simply just laughed because like Linus, I missed our real mother, but Linus had been extremely close to her an so he often dreamed of his past. This was extremely hilarious to whoever was trying to wake him up though an also worked as great blackmail material though. I then I something I would never, ever do again.

I decided to wake up my opponent to see if she knew where we were. That was a very BAD, BAD Idea.

When I tried to wake her up, I accidentally poked her in her chest. This would prove to be a very bad accident though. I learned to NEVER, EVER wake up a girl with a spear that was your enemy.

She instantly woke up. More like she woke up to an enemy poking her in her breast.

"PERVERT!" She yelled as she brought out her spear an swung it at me. It slashed me across the chest and I was in extreme pain. Normally I would have easily doge such an attack, but she ha caught me off guard.

She started to get ready to attack me again when she noticed that we weren't where we originally were. She then stopped and turned to me.

"Where are we?" She said somehow calmly after what she ha just done.

"I woke you up to ask you that." I said somewhat confused by the way she was acting.

"Why I you touch me THERE to wake me up?" She said still calm, but putting emphasis on there.

"It was an accident, I swear."

"Sure." She said sarcastically.

Linus chose that moment to wake up and emit a very loud yawn. The girl and I stopped arguing to just look at him.

"Why are you staring at my like that?" He asked. "And who was just yelling? They were very loud!"

I just sighed. This was going to be a long day.

(Karl's POV)

09:57

I awoke to be in even more pain then I had been in originally. Why did I always have to be in so much pain? I weakly opened my eyes to see to a few other people. One figure seemed to be about 15 years old an had long black hair. Another was medium height and was pretty stocky and also had some dark hair. The other I actually recognized… as my worst enemy. John Mcclane.

I would have gotten up to kill him if I could move. I was in to much pain to do so at the moment. I imagined what it would feel like to slowly kill him. Oh the joy that would be. While I was staring at him, I noticed that I wasn't in the ruins of Nakatomi Plaza like I had just been in.

I took a closer look to see that I was in a seemingly abandoned building. Other than Mcclane, the kid, and I that was. I honestly had no clue who the kids were. I had never seen them before and so wondered as to who they were and to why they, Mcclane, and I were here. It seemed that I wouldn't be getting answer anytime soon as neither of them seemed close to waking up.

I closed my eyes and hoped all the pain would go away. I soon fell asleep and the pain withheld until I woke again luckily, that wouldn't be for awhile.

(Gouzu's POV)

12:47

I groggily woke from my deep slumber. I looked to my side to see my twin, Meizu, asleep. I decided to not wake him up since he never like being woken up. I realized then that I ha no clue where we were. Last time I checked, Meizu and I were at a party having the best time of our lives along with everyone else there. Then there was a bright light and now… this. Being in some weird, unknown area.

I stood up an checked my surroundings. We were in what seemed like a giant beach. Much different from where we ha just been. I looked to my left and saw to of the other people at the party lying down, one on top of the other. The two turned out to be none other than two of my old enemies, now friends, Sasuke and Sakura. 'How cute, but that doesn't help me figure out why the hell I'm here.' I thought.

I looked to my right to see my old leader lying face-down on the ground. 'Zabuza had always been a deep sleeper.' I thought. I decided to let him wake himself up, as he has told me before that if I or Meizu woke him up without a REALLY, REALLY good reason he would kill us. We decided not to test him on that.

Nearby him was my old ally Haku. He seemed to be sleeping but with Haku you could never know.

Behind where I woke up were three other people I just met. There names were Zaku, Dosu, and was it Pin… no Cin … wait a second Kin was her name!

In front of me was a large figure. It turned out to be Gekko Hayate the swordsman who always seemed to be sick with that cough of his.

Since no-one seemed to be awake other than me, I just decided to wait until someone else woke up…

(Reycom's POV)

20:36

Someone was trying to wake me up from my sleep. I hated waking up so I just rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. The person kept on shaking me until I got so pissed that I just instantly got up and punched them without knowing who it was.

The person turned out to be my friend Sugino. I quickly apologized to him and e forgave me. I was about to ask why he woke me up when…

"Reycom, where are we?" He asked slowly.

I looked around. A couple of seconds ago Sugino and I were at a gigantic party, but now we were in the middle of a destroyed town. Around us lay the sleeping forms of the other people at the party. These included the silent and mean Brago, his bookkeeper Sherry, and Sugino's bookkeeper Haru. I quickly realized that my bookkeeper wasn't there, but my book was.

"I don't know Sugino, we were just having a great time at the part an now we are here. I have no clue why we are here." I told him.

"Well, we should wake up the others I suppose." Sugino said. "Maybe they know where we are."

"Agreed…but… I vote that you wake up Brago."

"No way! You wake him up! I don't have a Death wish!" Sugino replied.

"Okay, how about we both wake him up?"

"Okay." Sugino replied.

'Well here it goes' I thought. Sugino an I started to shake Brago expecting the worst…

(?? POV)

21:00

"So, did the time and dimension transfer work?" I ask the person next to me.

"Yes it did. Now all we have to o is collect them and prevent them from killing each other." The person replied.

"But, there have been a few consequences from the transfer. Some unexpected people have also come with the people that were supposed to come." Another person said.

"Well, let's get rid of the unexpected visitors an also start gathering the people who were supposed to come." I say calmly.

"Do you know where we should start looking commander?" The figure next to me asked.

"Yes, let's start by collecting them first." He pointed at a grassy plain where there were a couple of figures every couple of kilometers. He zoomed it in to show two specific figures that were seemingly talking. One had a Cobalt blue set of MJOLNIR armor while the other had a set of blood red armor.

"Begin preparing our shuttle, we have to get to them as soon as possible." I stated.

(Lloyd-147 POV)

21:00

Hunter and I ha been walking around for awhile. We decided since it was night time an it was dark that we would just try and set up a small camp where we were. We were still in the grassy plains, but now we could see a small forest nearby. I decided to go to sleep early so that I could get up early the next morning.

06:00 The next morning

I woke up to the annoying sound of an alarm that was built into my MJOLNIR armor. I sat up to see Hunter doing the same. Both of us were hungry and needed water. We woul soon die if we could not find these things.

"Hey, Lloyd, lets check out that forest nearby for water, food, and if there is any anywhere nearby here, help." Hunter said after yawning.

"Agreed."

So, now that we had a plan, we decided to go and do it.

08:07

We were getting closer to the forest when we saw some other people nearby. One of them was about 11 feet tall and had extremely big muscles. He was wearing a green armor vest and he seemed extremely calm and emotionless. Birds were resting on him and his armor.

Next to him was a blond girl that was about 5'11. She seemed extremely bored an was just sitting down next to the giant

Lying down across from the giant was a black haired boy that was about 6 ft tall maybe 6'1. He seemed to be trying to sleep in although he must be having troubles doing so. I could somehow tell he was the leader of their group. He had an orange bandanna around his neck and he also had a black T-shirt over a white long sleeve shirt. His pants were slightly ripped near his right knee.

Nearby them were a group of tall soldiers in MJOLNIR armor. I could tell that we ha found our old friends. Hunter and I started to walk towards them. We could only hope that our friends and the strangers could somehow help us…


	2. The Beginning part 2

The Clash of Realities

_**The Clash of Realities**_

Chapter: 2

Title: The Beginning Part 2

Creator: Thundercracker417

Helpers: Genroththe1 (He is giving me ideas and Hunter-136 is based after him.)

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from it. I only own the OC's that are in the story.

(Lloyd-147's POV)

08:10

Hunter and I continue on our way to the group of Spartans. Many thoughts were going through my head like 'Do they know where we are?' and 'Who are those strangers and why are they with our friends?' A lot was left in mystery until they heard John-117 yell "Hey guys, look, its Lloyd and Hunter!"

(Lloyd LOD's POV)

08:23

'My life sucks.' I thought silently. I was in some weird place with no clue as to where exactly I was and I was stranded with of all people, my worst enemies. Just being around Dart made me mad, Kongol wasn't that bad, Shana was to obsessed with Dart to annoy me, but Meru was a pain in the ass. She was extremely hyper and I'm sad to admit that she is as old and smart as I am. By looking at her you would think she was extremely stupid, but I learned the hard way that she wasn't. I mean come on, why does she of all people have to have a gigantic mace with spikes on it.

Life was a living hell for me. I woke up every morning to that annoying, high-pitched voice and was asked stupid questions repeatedly by that stupid girl. I mean WHAT THE HELL!

Lucky her, I was still sore from being brought back to life and also she is lucky that I owe her my life because she brought me back to life. If not for those reasons, I would kill her without a second thought.

'She's a disgrace to all Winglies.' I thought to myself. Lucky me, I am calm and so I can put up with it but she is slowly starting to get me pissed.

"Hey Lloyd, do you need some help getting up today?" The little brat asked.

"No, I don't. I am a warrior and I am not going to let a brat like you help me." I replied coldly and mercilessly.

"Oh, OK." She replied and walked over to the campfire where she was cooking breakfast. Somehow, I don't think she got the picture that I hate her.

I sighed. How the hell am I going to survive this?

I decided that it was time to get up, and so I weakly stood up but soon fell. I tried to get up but my muscles were sore from being killed and being brought back to life.

Noticing what had just happened, Meru the brat just ha to come over to help me. I couldn't resist because of how sore I was so I just let her help me up.

"See, even you need help sometimes." She said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now just help me get to the fire so I can eat."

(Meru's POV)

08:30

Everyone in our little group was eating the fish I had caught yesterday and had just cooked. Even Lloyd was eating them and he hates me. Yes I know he does, but I don't show it. I just wished he could just try and be nice. I brought him back to life and he never even said thank you. I've done so many things for him while he's been with us like offering to help him around the campsite or helping him eat because he could barely move with his muscles being so sore.

I stopped eating and sighed. Why do I want to help him so much? He is an enemy that I had brought back to life hoping he would reform and be good. It's not as though Dart, Kongol, and I were out to kill him. All we were doing was helping him. Yes, even Dart was helping his old rival which is saying something.

I just wish Lloyd would be nicer.

(Android 17's POV)

08:30

I was trying to go to sleep, but many things prevented me from doing so. #1: The birds that were around 16 were extremely loud. #2 the campfire nearby was extremely hot and annoying. And #3: There was a lot on my mind. #16, #18, a couple others and I had been pulled seemingly out of our world and put here. How was the troubling part. I had no clue how any of it happened. I heard some people approaching and then I hear one of them yell something. All I did was continue to try and figure things out and also get some sleep.

That was until I heard one of the people I just met start talking to the two people who just got here.

"Sorry Lloyd, I don't know where we are and neither does the other group." The one name John said answering a question I didn't hear.

The two continued to talk. I only could hear a couple comprehendible parts of it, but I basically got from the conservation that the two other people didn't have clue as to where they were like everyone else. I opened my eyes when I felt a familiar presence far away on this world. Cell's presence more specifically. I then got up and went over to #16 and told him of what I felt. He simply nodded. I then told #18 and I had never seen a more shocked face. The three of us quickly said our goodbyes to the others and then flew off. We had to see if it was Cell, and if it was we had to stop him.

(Lloyd-147's POV)

08:35

"What was that all about?" I asked to no-one in particular.

"I have no clue, but I'm scared that they can fly." Hunter said.

"Yeah that is weird." Kelly said.

"Well, let's get back to business. We have to try and find out why we are here an how we can go back to where we came from." John said.

"Agreed." Everyone else said.

I noticed how Kelly was staring at John and nearly started laughing. Spartans are known to stare at who they are talking to, but this was pure obsession.

We started going over everything that we knew about this place and what had happened so that we could do our best to figure this predicament out. We decided to check out the forest. We split up and were to search the forest for anything unusual or anything that could be helpful. "There is a stream nearby with fish that also has fish that we can cook and it is freshwater so those priorities shouldn't be a problem." Jon told me before we split up. I just hoped we could find some help.

08:40

(Meru's POV)

"Hey Kongol, could you grab my book for me?" I asked.

"Kongol will go get Meru's book." Kongol said in third person.

I was currently cleaning up the campfire area where we were eating an so

I was preoccupied. I was the only person who was though so I thought that Kongol could use something to do.

By the time I had finished cleaning Kongol had found my book and he had brought it to me. In the book were ancient spells that ha the power to bring people back to life.

"Hey Meru, may I ask you something?" Dart asked.

"Sure, what is it?" I said.

"Well, my old friend Lavitz died a while ago an I was wondering if you could bring him back to life like you did Lloyd."

"Well I could try. I don't know if it will work, but I can always try." I replied.

"Thank you."

09:00

Well, I was all ready to try the spell. Everything that I would nee was in place an I had been studying from my book for the past ten minutes. I was sure everything would be alright.

I started the spell while mumbling the incantations under my breath. When I was done there was a bright beam that struck the ground in front of me. In the distance I could also see that there were more bright beams of light.

Out from the light stumble Lavitz, who instantly fell over tire like Lloyd was an also sore like Lloyd is. The spell ha seemingly worked.

Third person POV

What Meru didn't know was that she had accidentally cast a spell that caused many people from multiple realities to come back to life.

(?? POV)

I again woke up. Again I was in a forest with no clue as to where I was. I really thought I had been killed. The last I remember was getting shot in the back seven times before falling and blacking out. How was I alive?

I stood up and decided once more to try and look for help. My muscles were all sore, but I didn't let that stop me. I needed help. All I knew or remembered was that I had been shot in the back seven times and then falling over. I didn't even remember who I was. Maybe someone could tell me who I was and hopefully help me.

On my way I fell over onto the forest's grass. My muscles were aching so much it was hard to even move then.

Nearby

Lloyd-147 had been heading towards a particular part of the forest where he saw a strange beam of light. The others were checking out similar lights in the forest. He was hoping it meant something there that could help him and the others.

Back to ??

I tried to get up off the ground and was able to but I soon fell back own on my stomach. I was in extreme pain and had no clue as to what was going on. I close my eyes for a moment to try and remember something, but to no avail. I hear somebody walking close to me so I opened my eyes and looked up at them.

The person was tall… extremely tall. They had a suit of MJOLNIR armor on that was cobalt blue and they were looking down at me. I then heard them talk over their radio.

"Hunter, meet me back at the camp. You have to see this." He said.


	3. The Beginning part 3

The Clash of Realities

_**The Clash of Realities**_

Chapter: 3

Title: The Beginning Part 3

Creator: Thundercracker417

Helpers: Genroththe1 (He is giving me ideas and Hunter-136 is based after him.)

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from it. I only own the OC's that are in the story.

(??)

Unknown time

I continued to look up at the person. They looked somewhat familiar, but I had no clue why. I could tell it was a boy by his stern voice that he used to command that person he talked to over the radio.

"Commander Keyes, what are you doing here?" He asked me.

Keyes? Why did that sound so familiar? I was about to ask him those questions when he said something.

"You must be having memory problems or a severe case of amnesia to not know who you are." He said calmly.

That was when I my life flashed before my eyes. I started to remember what had happened to me and what I had one when he cut in.

"Sorry to cut you off from memory lane, but you look like you nee help commander. Do you want me to help you to my ally's campsite?" He asked. I now knew why he looked so familiar. He looked just like master Chief, if not a lot taller an also with a different colored armor. I quickly thought about how the allies he is talking about must mean more Spartans.

"…Yes…please take me there…" I had a bad feeling in me, but I quickly thought that it was just part of my pain and I ignored it.

He helped me up and we started heading out of the forest. I couldn't believe what was happening.

We continue on our way out of the forest and my body had never felt worse. It had an ache in every joint and it extremely hurt just to even move. I endured the pain so that I could make it out of the forest.

When we finally got out of the forest, I saw a campsite nearby. I saw multiple figures at the campsite that seemed to be talking. When we reached the campsite I saw another familiar face, Sergeant Johnson. He was talking to a Spartan in blood red MJOLNIR armor.

The Spartan that was helping me stopped once we entered the campsite and was silent while he was analyzing whatever was going on. I still ha no clue. Getting shot in the back with 7 Brute spiker shots will do that to you when you wake up in the middle of a forest after words.

I sat down on the ground and felt like I needed a good rest. I was about to lie down when I saw a lot more Spartans come. One was helping someone walk that seemed pretty tired like Johnson an I. When the figures approached I saw that the figure was none other than my father, Commander Jacob Keyes.

Thoughts were racing through my head like 'Isn't he dead?' 'Aren't I dead?' 'What is going on?'

Today was just getting weirder and weirder…

(Lloyd from Legend of Dragoon)

10:00

My life still sucked. Other than the annoying brat running around saying "Yay! I did it, I did it!" I had to deal with an enemy that I had killed. Lavitz was a pain in the ass, as whenever his sore muscles would allow him, he would try and kill me although everyone told him I'm on their side. I hate them, but…we're all stranded so we might as well work together.

"Hey Lloyd, did you see that? My magic actually worked! Yay!" was all he heard for the rest of the day other than Lavitz's occasional "DDIIEEE!!"

Yup, my life sucks.

(??)

"What did you say?" I ask, not sure of what had just been said.

"Commander, I said that multiple more dimension rifts have opened and multiple more people have arrived." The person next to me said.

"Okay. Some were expected like Sergeant Johnson and both commander Keyes." I reply.

The person next to me simply nodded. Right after they id this though another person came running into the room.

"Brother! There are some high power-levels coming from some of the dimension rifts that have opened that are not the ones that were expected!" My sister yelled.

"Relax. What are the power levels? I bet they are nothing we can't handle." I reply. My sister shows me the results of their power levels… they are over 50,000… as much as the strongest Spartan we have. "Leslie, we need to find the Spartans-II's and other people that will join us. We have to stop these intruders…"

Today is going to be one hell of a day…

(Cell Form 1)

10:13

Where am I? I stand up to realize I'm not in Hell anymore. I take a look at my surroundings. 'I'm not on Earth, I can tell that much' I think.

I take a look at myself. I seem to have reverted back to my first form. Well, I might as well absorb some people nearby, and if I'm lucky…maybe the androids are here.

I sense some people nearby and I start walking towards them. Today will be fun.

(Hunter-136)

10:15

At the moment I am talking to Sergeant Johnson about was stories and things like that when I realize that Lloyd is here and the other Spartans are practically here. Along with Lloyd was another person who was supposed to be dead. And also in the distance, I could see John with another person who was supposed to be dead.

One dead person being alive was enough to confuse someone…but THREE?? What is going on? Johnson told me he didn't have a clue as to what was going on. I could tell he really didn't because for awhile he forgot who he was. I told him of the current events after his death and also what had happened while the Spartans and I ha been in this weird place. I just had to stop talking to him to ask my best friend a question.

"Why the hell are all these people who are dead here?"

He simply shrugged and took of his helmet. His long, blue hair was a side effect of the augmentations that we went through. Likewise, mine had turned a crimson red as James' had.

The person he ha brought out of the forest was about to go to sleep and rest when she saw her father with the Spartans. I turned away because I couldn't stand mushy things like that. There are some things that even Spartans can't put up with. Same goes with Lloyd. James had hated people being sad, John just hated his enemies, Kelly hate it when John accidentally ignore her, Linda hated James, and Emily hated me. Yup, everyone has the things that they hate.

I notice then that only one Spartan hadn't returned. It was Linda so no-one worried that she was missing. She always took her time things.

What I didn't know though is that she was taking a long time for a reason.

(Miranda Keyes)

Suddenly, all the pain in my body went away. My father was the only family I had originally and so when he died I was extremely sad. Now he is here and for some reason I just felt like running up to him and hugging him before he even noticed I was here. I then got up and did just that. He started laughing.

"Nice to see you too, Miranda," He said still laughing. Today ha just become the best day of my life. I was reunited with my father. 'Nothing could make this better.' I thought. We stopped hugging for a second and I just smiled.

Nearby all the Spartans, save the one that wasn't there and Lloyd and Hunter who couldn't handle mushy stuff, were watching. The Spartans could use a boost in morale right about now, being trapped on some unknown world. This reunion gave them that morale to keep on going and also to try and find a way out of here. I mean come on; happy reunions make most, if not everyone happy.

My father and I walked over to the camp and started talking over things that we had done together, an also what we had done after the first HALO ring was destroyed. Every once and awhile, a Spartan would help explain things about the war and things like that. Everything seemed fine until the Spartans brought up again that we had no clue where we were. Right when we were about to talk about that, we spotted a pelican in the distance. What is one of those doing here?

(??)

Unknown time

"Huh, where am I?" I wake up to find myself forcefully walking towards some direction in a forest. I look at who's forcing me and it is none other than…Linda? Why the hell is she helping me of all people? I'm the one thing she hates. Oh well, at least this means that I get to be near her. I am luckily wearing my armor or she would see me blush.

"So, you're finally awake, moron."

"He…hel…ooo Linda. Why am I here and most of all, why are you helping me?" I ask her still nervously.

"I'm only helping you because you're another Spartan, and also I have no clue as to where we are. None of us do."

"What o you mean us?"

"I mean all the other Spartans stupid." She replies.

We eventually reached the end of the forest an outside of it was a campsite that ha many people at it. Most of them were Spartans, but there were a couple normal humans with them too. We were about to get to the group when we saw a pelican heading towards them too. The pelican set down about 100 feet from them and the people inside jumped off the ship.

What we saw then surprised every Spartan that was there…


	4. You're What!

The Clash of Realities

_**The Clash of Realities**_

Chapter: 4

Title: You're WHAT?!

Creator: Thundercracker417

Helpers: Genroththe1 (He is giving me ideas and Hunter-136 is based after him.)

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from it. I only own the OC's that are in the story.

(Sergeant Johnson)

11:00

I tried to turn from where I was sitting to see what every else was looking at and what was making that loud noise. I eventually was able to get my sore body to turn around to see that there was a Pelican hovering behind me. Out of it jumped 8 people… all in Spartan MJOLNIR armor.

I could feel my jaw drop. There were MORE Spartans?! I saw all of the Spartans in our small group run towards the ship, past two more of them that were coming out of the forest.

I turn my head to my old commander and his daughter.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask simply.

"I have no clue." Commander Jacob Keyes says.

Today was the weirdest day of MY life…

(Lloyd from Fire Emblem)

11:00

My stay here in this weird place had sucked when it began, but now it was HORRIBLE! I can't believe everything that has happened. Basically my brother and I have been turned into slaves by our old enemy, and she starts crying whenever someone doesn't listen to her. Linus and I do the hunting, fishing, water gathering, etc.

Why do I put up with it?! I sometimes wish I was dead.

(Lloyd from Legend of Dragoon)

11:00

Never in my life, repeat NEVER, had been so humiliated in my whole life. I hated Lavitz so badly for what had just happened. I felt like killing him again, but my sore muscles wouldn't allow me to.

I quickly thought back to what ha just happened.

Flashback

I had been trying to go to sleep after I woke up this morning. My attempts to rest were constantly hindered from Kongol's snoring. Eventually it was time to get up and the brat was always the first to get up. Next would be Dart and Shana at the same time since the slept next to each other…luckily for me not together. Next would be that son of a bitch Lavitz. Then last but not least, Kongol would wake up on one side of camp, while I woke up on the other half. Kongol snored REALLY loudly. I decided today that since my muscles hurt now more than ever, that I wouldn't get up.

This of course led Meru, the brat to try and wake me up. Her first attempt lead her to shaking me rapidly, which hurt my sore boy even more. Next, she tried to yell my name right into my left ear. I could swear I'm nearly deaf in that ear now. Her last attempt was to dump a lot of cold water, which she got by using her magic, on me. Now I was pissed but I still refuse to get up.

Lavitz chose that moment to walk over. I hate him so badly now because of that.

"Try whacking him with your hammer. Maybe that will wake him up." He said. Meru took this seriously and was aiming her hammer at my head when I screamed.

"I'm awake OKAY!!"

"Okay." was all she said back. Her eyes sparkled like the water in the lake nearby.

This is what I hate Lavitz for.

He decided to piss me off more than I was. "Hey, you two lovebirds. We're leaving now if you haven't noticed. We are going to set up a camp somewhere else. Let's go."

Meru simply blushed at this statement. My face got so re from anger that it was hard for the others to see the difference between the sun and my face. This statement also got Dart to start cracking up and Shana to start giggling. Kongol was oblivious an he idn't get why all the other's were laughing.

Flashback ends

I am so gonna kill that bastard Lavitz.

(Mysterious person from the past couple chapters)

11:07

I simply stared at the Spartans-II's while they ran over to my group of Spartans-IIII's. We only had 8 of us out of the 12 Spartans that we had because the other three were on a mission to study the people who weren't supposed to be here. That left them on the other side of this world sadly, as one of them was one of my two best friends.

Their leader, Lloyd-147, reached us first. I personally knew him from the future so I could tell this was a younger version of him. His first question didn't surprise me, and in fact I was expecting it.

"Who are you and why are you wearing MJOLNILR armor?"

I simply laughed. He had no clue who we were. Well, since we came from the future, that's no surprise, but he would soon.

"My name is Chris K. (I got this from a kid with my name who's called Ceekay), or as my service name it's Chris-417. My allies are Hunter-316, James-215, Dominic-619, Nick-583, Nick-435, Salima-342, and my sister Leslie-518. We are Spartans, but not Spartan-II's like you. We are from the future and we are Spartan-IIII's. You all are here for a reason and that is we have brought you here to help us. It is part of or history that you came here, but it is now your reality. Come with me f you want to know more," What I had said so far seemed to confuse the Spartans, "you may also bring them," I pointed at the group of normal humans at the small campsite, "with you. Am I clear?"

The Spartans nodded and went to go tell their allies about what was going on. I could only hope they listened because this was going to be a hard war if we didn't have help and allies. Fate had already changed as it is. We could only hope for the best as they approached their group.

(Miranda Keyes)

11:10

I watched the group of Spartans come back after talking to the strangers. When the Spartans returned they explained everything that they had been told. After Sergeant Johnson's "What the hell?" and my father's "Curious" we all decided that we would trust these new Spartans.

When we walked over to the group of Spartans that claimed to be from the future, I studied them. The one that seemed to be leader and was named Chris-417 was tall… extremely tall. He was as tall as our neighborhood behemoth Lloyd-147. He also seemed about the same size and build as Lloyd. He had cobalt blue armor like Lloyd and he also ha the same style of armor. All in all, the two looked almost identical. That was except for Lloyd's long blue hair contrasting Chris' black hair. I wondered why the two were practically the same and saw that it probably had to do with being Spartans and all. I mean come on, everyone has their choice of color for their armor and I bet these Spartans were no different.

Next to him seemed to be his second in command who fit the description of Hunter-316. I could tell that he was almost the same as Hunter-136 already. Hunter-136 was stocky as was this kid. Neither of them was tall. Neither of them was short. They both seemed strong and they both had giant muscles. Again, there were only a few differences. Hunter-136 had dark red hair while Hunter-316 had a dark curly set of hair. Even the numbers in their nametags were similar.

On the other side of Chris was his sister, Leslie. She was tall, but not as tall as Chris. She had an armor that was a deep purple and she didn't remind me of any of our Spartans, save the blue hair she had. That reminded me somewhat of Lloyd's, but for some reason hers was a deeper shade of blue instead of Lloyd's indigo colored hair.

Dominic seemed to be unintelligent, but I could tell otherwise. I was told that he was extremely fast, even as fast as Kelly. This of course made her angry and say that there was no living thing as fast as her. Dominic had dark hair. He seemed somewhat different from the other Spartans that were from our dimension, but he had a voice similar to that of Master Chief. He seemed nothing like the other Spartans though.

Dominic's brother Nick-435 was just waiting to get moving. He was in the cockpit of the Pelican and he seemed bored. He was just sitting there in his green armor. From this distance I couldn't tell who he was, but I could tell he was the type that didn't want to apply himself unless he needed to.

Nearby Leslie was the other Nick. He seemed to be trying to flirt with her, but was failing miserably. She was ignoring him and he didn't seem to mind as long as he got to be around her.

James-215 seemed to be distant and he seemed to also be in lala-land. He was kind of short and he had a dark red set of messy hair. He didn't seem to be paying attention to what was around him.

Lastly, there was James sister Salima-342. She had some very long dark red set of hair. Her purple armor ha some black on it every here an there. She was mumbling about missing someone or something called "Ray".

I boarded the Pelican along with my father, the Spartans and, etc.

Today was really becoming interesting.

13:00

We arrived at what looked like a giant military base. It looked mostly abandoned, but there was still some activity in it. The pelican touché own on a landing pad nearby the main facility of the factory.

We headed towards the facility after getting off the Pelican. When we reached there, a question was asked that would start my long rivalry with Lloyd-147.

"So just to know who is your leader, who has the highest position?" Was the simple question Chris-417 asked. I knew I had a higher rank than my father, and I also ha a higher rank than any Spartan… or so I thought.

"I am." I said it at the same time as Lloyd. We stared at each-other; both of us being shocked as to seeing the other say those two simple words. Thus, the rivalry began…


	5. The Battle For Command

The Clash of Realities

_**The Clash of Realities**_

Chapter: 5

Title: The Battle for Command

Creator: Thundercracker417

Helpers: Genroththe1 (He is giving me ideas and Hunter-136 is based after him.)

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from it. I only own the OC's that are in the story.

(Lloyd-147)

13:05

I was staring down at the other commander that was next to me. How could I be so stupid? For god's sake, how could I forget that the person I just rescue had the same exact rank as me? I had always had the highest rank out of all of the Spartans which is probably why I thought I was the one that would be in command when I'm surrounded by multiple Spartans.

I knew that she wouldn't know that though. She wasn't a Spartan, and only they along with Dr. Halsay and other high ranking officials knew that.

"You're a commander?" Was all the other commander asked. I simply nodded. She seemed to get mad at this. She must have thought that she would be in command, not threatened by anyone else's rank.

"You're serious?" I again nodded. "Well, who's in charge then? Who will be leading us and our group?"

Chris-417 chose that moment to cut in. "How about we do a test to see who will be the leader?" Both the other commander and I nodded to this.

"Well, then come this way," Was his reply. He was walking toward a large room where you could hear swearing and screaming. 'I wonder what's in there.' I thought.

(Sergeant Johnson)

13:10

We entered a large room that was dark, but had lots of electronics that lit the place up. The walls were blue and the floor was a darker blue. In the center of the room was a large platform that had wires from the ceiling dangling down to it.

"Excuse me Chris-417, but what the hell is that?" I ask pointing to the platform.

"That Johnson, is a virtual reality platform. The wires coming from the ceiling are the wires that you connect to yourself to go into the virtual world. Inside the virtual world you move and talk the same as you would normally. So, would the two commanders step onto the stage? I'll show you two how to use it. In the virtual reality, the goal is to defeat the other players. The team that either has no people left or their commander is beat, is defeated." Chris said to everyone.

The two commanders slowly walked onto the stage, as if unsure about if it was safe. Lloyd actually voiced his concern though, "How do I know this isn't some kind of trick? We have just met you "Spartans", but why should I trust you with this virtual reality thing?"

"I can see why you don't trust me. This whole future thing must be wearing on you and I understand that. What could I do to make you trust me?" Chris replied to Lloyd.

"Well, if you're from the future, tell me what is going to be the outcome of this little battle." Lloyd said coldly. It was hard to see him in this dark room, especially since he has a similar shade of armor as the floor and walls.

"Well, since telling you that won't change anything, it's going to be a tie. Trust me. Now, please cooperate and step onto the stage." Chris said somewhat forcefully. Lloyd cooperated and then stepped onto the weird stage. Chris began instructing him and Miranda on how to attach the cable things. Then, after they were done, Chris told everyone else from our group to split up into teams. The teams ended up being Hunter, James, John, and I on Lloyd's team, while Captain Keyes, Kelly, Linda, and Emily on Miranda's team.

This was going to be fun.

(Lloyd-417)

I still didn't fully trust these "Future Spartans", but I wanted to see if his prediction of a tie would come true. I doubted that it would, but oh well. I actually wished for it not to be true because that would mean that my team and the other team are just as good as each other. I didn't think that my team could possibly lose. I mean come on, we had four Spartans on our team and an experienced soldier while our enemies consisted of an old, experienced man, three Spartans and their commander.

Everyone had the weird cables attached to them and we now were putting these funny-looking helmets on. I couldn't see anything because of the helmet, and I was starting to get annoyed when I felt dizzy and closed my eyes. I opened them to see myself in a large field with little cover. In my hands was an assault rifle and nearby me were the other people on my team. I decided to say something.

"Time to fight boys. Let's win this."

"Yeah!" Yelled Hunter.

"Agreed!" James happily said.

"Let's just do this!" John said, as if he was already bored. I was on the other hand extremely happy. It felt as though I was just walking and talking normally. This felt great!

"Everyone ready?" I ask. Everyone nods and raises their assault rifles.

I looked across the field to see the other team, seemingly getting ready too. This was going to be awesome. After this, I would be the leader out of our group. I had never really cared about leadership before, but this would mean that I would be the one to lead my friends and allies home from wherever we are.

My team started walking towards the other group. I noticed that they all were ready to fight…except their commander who wasn't there for some reason.

'Probably ran away. Coward.' I thought; glad that this would be easier now. James was using the only cover that we could use nearby. I honestly had no clue where Keyes could have gone.

"Time to interrupt your ballad lesson ladies, we're going to win." I yell out to the other team. This pissed Kelly off.

"Yeah right, us girls are going to win…along with captain Keyes who is not a girl." Kelly said, adding the last part after a little bit of thought.

"Haha, tell em Kelly. We are going to WIN!" Emily shouted energetically.

"Tell them ladies, these rookies don't stand a chance." Jacob Keyes said confidently, with a small laugh.

"Big talk for an old geezer. Hey gramps, how about you just go and play dead, this is a battle between us Spartans and you'll only get in the way." Hunter said. He had always loved to taunt his foes, as did I.

(The time has come, to break out)  
(I'm finding the win, beyond a doubt)  
(Gone all the days, I'm losing ground)  
(I'm taking it all, to the next round)

Then Hunter opened fire on the closest enemy. Lucky him, it was Emily. 'He must b3 having fun. I think I should assist him. James opened fire too, also on Emily. Emily in turn just dodged James shots, her shields taking the brunt of Hunters ammo. James suddenly fell in pain, with his shield collapsing. He lay on the ground waiting for his shields to come back up.

'What hit him? Oh well I should pay attention to myself instead of hi-' I was suddenly caught off guard when I felt a full clip of an assault rifle go into my back. Then I heard Jacob laughing. I was on the ground and honestly I hadn't felt a thing from the clip of ammo.

"Ha! Not such an old geezer now am I!"

(I'm not going down, I'm standing my ground)  
(You haven't seen the last of me)  
(Cause I'm at my best, put to the test)  
(I'm looking for a victory)  
(I'm not gonna stop, till I hit the top)  
(It's the only place to be)  
(Prepare for today, I'm coming your way)  
(You haven't seen the last of me)

He started to reload his weapon, which left me about 3 seconds before he could shoot again. That was 2.6 seconds more than I needed though. In a blur, I jumped to my feet and had turned around to face my enemy and I unloaded the entire clip I had in. He fell backwards, surprised onto the ground. His limp body disappeared and a light above him appeared.

"JACOB KEYES LOGGING OUT." The message said.

"That was easy." I say to myself while I watch my shields go back to full-power. They didn't however, and I just decided that my armor must be malfunctioning. I didn't see not having shields as a threat because of my durability. What could possibly cause me to lose?

Nearby James was Linda. He didn't seem like he wanted to attack her for obvious reasons.

"So, does Jamesy boy want to win, or will you not even try?" was all she said to him before shooting at him. He fell to the ground, in pain. Especially since the person he loved was shooting him. This was sad, really sad.

(Third person)

"Bring it!" Emily yelled at Hunter who had currently knocked her onto the ground and then had been tripped by her and was now wrestling with her. Neither seemed to be winning and they both seemed to be getting tired.

Nearby, James was being shot by Linda with Lloyd sneaking up from behind her to try and stop her. Sergeant Johnson was being shot by Kelly until "AVERY JOHNSON LOGGING OUT" was heard. John then pulled a sneak attack on Kelly. She could have fought him, but couldn't bring herself to do so.

Linda was shot in the back of her skull before she could finish James off when Lloyd pulled his assault rifle's trigger. "LINDA-058 LOGGING OUT" was heard by everyone that was left.

Soon after John had finished off the reluctant to fight Kelly leading to another "KELLY-089 LOGGING OUT". He had no idea why that had been so easy, but everyone else did.

Hunter had managed to deal a blow to Emily, causing her to retreat. She said with blood flowing out of her mouth, "You'll have to better than that to beat me, Hunter!"

"Well how about this, Emily?" Hunter pulled out his assault rifle and pulled the trigger and Emily fell backwards.

(I'm bringin the win, I just can't be beat) (just can't be beat)  
(I'm not gonna fall, I won't accept defeat)  
(Gone all the days, I'm losin ground) (I'm losin ground)  
(I'm takin it all, to the next round)

(I'm not goin down, I'm standin my ground)  
(You haven't seen the last of me)  
(Cause I'm at my best, put to the test)  
(I'm lookin for a victory)  
(I'm not gonna stop, till I hit the top)  
(It's the only place to be)  
(Prepare for today, I'm comin your way)  
(You haven't seen the last of me, last of me)

"EMILY-123 LOGGING OUT" was heard by Lloyd's team.

"Yay, we won!" James said. He had the same suit problem with the broken shield generator and he didn't have shields like Lloyd too.

"Yeah, we did win!" Hunter said. They were all forgetting about the one person that was left. That one person came out of no-where and sneak attacked James when he was near the only cover there was.

(Lloyd-147)

Something wasn't right. I didn't know what but something felt weird. Why wasn't the game ending? We had won, so why did we not get out? My concerns were pushed even higher when I heard "JAMES LOGGING OUT".

'What the…why did that happen? How could he just log out like that?'

Soon, I heard John yell and Hunter cough. I turned to see them both barely standing up with their shields down. In-between them was Miranda Keyes with two assault rifles in her hands.

"Did you really think that you had won? Good-bye, Spartans." Keyes said to them. She pulled her trigger and the two Spartans fell.

"HUNTER-136 LOGGING OUT."

"JOHN-117 LOGGING OUT."

"Now its just me and-augghhh!" Keyes started to say before I shot her in her back while she was turning to face me. She fell to the ground and dropped one of her rifles. I laughed. NOW I won. That future stuff is a load of bull because I WON. It didn't end in a tie. I had really WON.

I was so happy I didn't notice a rifle raise and point at me…with my shields offline.

"Ballad this!" Keyes yelled. After pulling the trigger she finally collapsed, in synch with my body hitting the ground.

After that, all I saw was darkness.


	6. I told you it was going to be a tie

The Clash of Realities

_**The Clash of Realities**_

Chapter: 6

Title: "I told you it was going to be a tie"

Creator: Thundercracker417

Helpers: Genroththe1 (He is giving me ideas and Hunter-136 is based after him.)

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from it. I only own the OC's that are in the story.

(Lloyd-147)

13:50

I wake up to find myself on the ground in the virtual reality room. The equipment had been removed from my body, but I was still in my MJOLNIR armor. I sat up and looked around. I saw everyone from before in the room, including the Spartans that claim to be from the future. Well, they just got lucky, there is no way they could have known that the match was going to be a tie.

The leader of the "Future" Spartans walked up to me. I heard him taunt me.

"See, I told you it was going to be a tie. Now do you believe me?"

"All I believe is that you got lucky. Now, can all of you stop staring at me? It's getting kind of annoying." I said.

"Why should we. It's fun to stare at someone who just got their butt kicked by an inferior team! It may have been a tie but you let your pride and confidence get in the way." The "Future" Spartan Nick says.

"HAHAHAHHA!! Agreed!" James said really loudly.

"We may have only tied, but that was funny seeing you get your butt kicked at the end old buddy." My nest friend Hunter replied.

"Tsk, tsk. How embarrassing." The "Future" Spartan named Leslie said.

"Well, who wants a tour on the base?" Chris the "Future" Spartan leader inquired. Everyone BUT me raised their hand. "Great, but before we start, does anyone have any questions?"

"Well I have one; about how many personnel do you have here in total?" Captain Jacob Keyes asked him.

"Well, in total there are about 17, 400 soldiers here in this base, 3,160 technicians and mechanics, and about 1000 other personnel like medics. Any other questions?" No-one asked any. "Well then, let's start.

(Lloyd from Fire Emblem)

14:00

"Hey Lloyd! Guess what!" My brother Linus was all jumpy. He gave me about 3 seconds to think then he just yelled it out loud, "Weird aliens are here and they want us to come with them to their base. Want to come?" I finally thought my brother had lost it.

"What do these weird aliens look like?" I ask without really thinking.

"Well, they are about 11 feet tall and they have nice brown fur and they also have some weird type of armor on. They also had these gigantic hammers. They had a really long name, but they told me that I could just call them Brutes. Want to see them?"

"No. No I don't. Now stop daydreaming Linus and help Farina with the chores. I already finished the large amount of chores I had been given by her, but neither of you have finished your chores. Now just go and do them."

Right after I finished talking, a large figure walked in the room I was in. It had to bend all the way over just to fit in the door. 'Holy shit! Linus isn't crazy!'

It came closer and I was frozen. It was so huge. And it was walking towards me. Not a god combo.

I eagerly awaited what it had in store of me.

(Gage from Advanced Wars Days of Ruin)

Humming. That's all I heard while I was waking up. I opened my eyes to see that I was among a group of people in weird armor. I had been lying on a bench in what seemed to be an aircraft of some sort. Nearby, on another bench, was Lin from Rubinelle. She was asleep like I had been.

Upon further inspection, it seemed that there were two large armored figures in the ship we were in. I guessed there was at least another piloting whatever kind of ship I was on. I decided to close my eyes and go back to sleep. I had no clue where I was and these people may be able to help later, but I was currently guessing that they were taking me somewhere. I also decided to keep quite and hope they never realized that I woke up.

'I have no idea about what is going on, but maybe these people will tell me when they want to. I guess that's what they're going to do.' I think before falling into a deep slumber.

(Back at the Spartan's base)

"Hey Leslie, want to go on a date after duty today?" Nick-583 asked, only to have Leslie punch him within milliseconds later straight cross the face. He landed a few feet away and no-one asked why he was unconscious. No-one really cared for that matter.

"Stupid bastard doesn't know when to quit." Leslie muttered to herself. Nick really didn't know when to stop asking her on dates and things like that. He really was stupid and everyone agreed on that. Thus, the tour continued.

(Jango Fett)

"Jango. Jango. Come on, wake up already Fett!" Came my partners voice. I opened my eyes to see her looking down at me.

"Shut the hell up Zam, I'm awake." I sat up after saying this and looked around. I was not in my new apartment, I was not anywhere I had seen before, and I had no clue where I was or why I was here. What a great combo.

"Where are we?" I ask no-one in particular, but Zam uses this question to annoy me like always.

"How should I know? Also, if I did know, I'm supposed to shut the hell up remember?"

I sighed. 'Being trapped in some unknown area with her of all people is going to drive me crazy.' I think as she starts to rant on and on like usual.

"Also, I was hoping you would know where we are. That's why I woke you up. Also-"

"Shut. Up. We're all alone in some place that we have never seen before. The last thing I need is some annoying ass partner talking on and on. All-right?" I say in my usual harsh tone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now can we try and find out where we are?"

I looked around myself carefully and found that I was in some sort of forest that had little wildlife. The trees were large and probably ranged between about 60-100 feet tall. Also, in the distance I could see a small part of a familiar ship. I instantly started running towards it.

"Hey, wait up Jango!" Zam yells to me, but I didn't here her pleas as I ran towards the ship that looked like and maybe was Slave 1, my ship.

When I reached the ship, I saw that it indeed was Slave 1. 'Maybe it can show us where we are.' I think silently.

I started to walk over to my ship when I saw a figure in green Mandelorian armor that was similar to mine also heading towards my ship. He stared at me when he saw me, but he didn't say anything. Today was going to be weird…


	7. More Arrivals

The Clash of Realities

_**The Clash of Realities**_

Chapter: 7

Title: More arrivals

Creator: Thundercracker417

Helpers: Genroththe1 (He is giving me ideas and Hunter-136 is based after him.)

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from it. I only own the OC's that are in the story.

(Tala)

'Where am I?' I think as I sit up. The last I remember is seeing a bright light after some guy named Garland humiliated my friends/allies Bryan and Spencer and finally me. I had been seriously injured, but for some reason I was perfectly fine. Nearby me were my teammates. They were both unconscious and seemingly hurt from the beybattle they were just in. The three of us were in some weird forest and it was seemingly night-time.

My Beyblade, Wolborg, for some reason wasn't on my belt which is where I usually have it.

I heard a wolf's howl somewhere nearby. It was very loud and although I liked wolves, I couldn't help but be scared. I heard something moving now, and I could tell it was moving towards me.

"He-hel-hello? Who's the-there?" I ask sacredly. I honestly had no clue as to where I was and now there was scary wolf howls. Just great.

I heard another howl and I stood up.

"I said who's there." I say while getting annoyed at was going on.

A bush in front of me rustled and out jumped a large white wolf jumped out of it. It had large icicles coming out of its back. I couldn't believe it.

"Wolborg…is that you?" I ask slowly.

'Yes it is I master Tala. I am free of my Beyblade now for some reason. Same goes for the other bit-beasts. Would you care to come take a look?' I hear in my head in an icy voice.

"Sure, but only if we can bring Spencer and Bryan. I don't think it would be a great idea to leave them behind.

'Of course master Tala. Put them on my back and we can leave once you climb on.' I hear the voice say. I still couldn't believe it. Wolborg was REAL now and he also said that the other bit-beasts were as well. That was just awesome. I really ha to see the other one because this might be a once in a life time event and it would be stupid to pass it up.

I put Bryan on the gigantic wolf's back easily, but I had a little trouble putting the larger Spencer on Wolborg's back. Not because he's fat, just because he is so freaking tall.

After succeeding in lifting them up, I climbed onto the giant wolf's back and he began to walk towards the edge of the forest. Just so happened that this forest was right near an ocean and a mountain. When we reached the seashore, I looked up at the nearby mountain and saw a giant bird.

That bird turned out to be none other than Falborg, Bryan's falcon bit-beast. It seemed to be happy perched at the top of the mountain. I heard a gigantic splash and looked towards the sea to see a gigantic whale with yellow and purple markings. It was obviously Seaborg, Spencer's whale bit-beast. The splash seemed to awaken my teammates.

"What the hell is going on?"

I cold tell it was obviously Bryan.

"Yeah, where the hell are we?"

Spencer asked that one. I chuckled.

"Well guys I have no clue where we are, but meet the real Falborg and Seaborg. And before you ask, we're riding Wolborg." I loved seeing their expressions as Bryan looked down, saw Wolborg's fur looked up at the mountain where Falborg was and just gaped. Spencer simply looked at Seaborg as silent as ever.

Tonight was turning out to be interesting.

(Salima)

I woke up, but I was too sleepy to open my eyes. All I felt was arms wrapped around me while my arms were wrapped around someone right next to me. Also, I felt fur right next to me. I liked these feelings.

After a few minutes, I was able to open my eyes. In front of I saw Ray, the guy of my dreams, hugging me and being hugged by me. Behind him was a gigantic white tiger that turned out to be none other than his bit-beast Driger snuggling right up against Ray like a cat would with its owner. Behind me I realized was Gold, my bit-beast snuggling right against me. I really, really liked this now.

I noticed that Ray was waking up. He seemed really tired too. I actually just realized that I had no clue where we were. Last I remembered, I saw the Bladebreakers had a little talk, learned that they were going to visit my brother Tala who had never seen me before. I went with them to the hospital where they were at and I saw a bright light and then nothing.

"Where am I?" Ray asks himself. He then realizes what he was doing and quickly retracted his arms, "Sorry Salima. You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course I don't mind silly. Why would I be mad if a hot guy is hugging me?" I say laughing the whole time. This just makes him blush. He then realized that there two giant tigers next to us.

"Salima, I don't think we should move. Did you see the tigers? They're giant. We should wait until they leave and then-" Ray started to say, but I put my finger on his lip, and he stopped.

"Ray, they're not tigers. Those are or bit-beasts."

"Then why are they real?"

"Well, I have no idea Ray, but we should wait until they wake up and maybe we'll find out." I say to Ray, who I'm still hugging.

"Whatever you say Salima. How about we sleep for awhile because these two don't seem like they want to wake up right now." He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around me again.

"Okay, Ray-kun Kon." I said joking on his name because his name is Ray Kon while I like adding kun to his name. Kun and Kon are very similar.

I fell asleep peacefully. I was in paradise.

(Spider)

"Where am I?" I hear a voice say. It is none other than X's voice. I decided to try and go to sleep. I had no clue where I was, but the last I remember is trying to sacrifice myself to save all of my allies. When I was about to die, I saw a bright light and now I was here. There was something else for me to remember but I was too tired to do so at the moment. I fell asleep out of exhaustion of the kamikaze attack I had one. It was a wonder why I wasn't dead.


	8. Theme Songs

The Clash of Realities

_**The Clash of Realities**_

Chapter: 8

Title: Theme Songs

Creator: Thundercracker417

Helpers: Genroththe1 (He is giving me ideas and Hunter-136 is based after him.) and

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from it. I only own the OC's that are in the story.

(Miranda Keyes)

I was pissed off. I had to share command with that cocky son of a gun Spartan Lloyd-147. Why did I have to share command with that idiot? He tied with my team because of his cockiness. That's a serious flaw! No commander should be cocky. Anyway, I was heading to the quarters that I am going to be sharing along with the Spartan Emily-123. Out of all of the Spartans I had never met before, Emily was my favorite. She was nice, calm, and optimistic. At least she wasn't like that jerk Lloyd. That would be major disappointment if she was like that piece of trash.

I walked into our room along with Emily. Apparently, the people from the future didn't hesitate to bring luxuries with them because the room looked fit for a king. Or a queen in this case. It had its own bathroom too with a large hot-tub which will be fun.

Each of us had our own King sized bed along with silk blankets and silk pillows. It was like heaven. Well, that is if it existed. I have died before and I personally know that there is nothing in the afterlife. No heaven, no hell. Just dead and there's nothing you can do about it. Lucky me, I was alive somehow. How I don't know, but in reality I don't care. Oh well.

"Hey, Miranda. Can I ask a question?"

"Sure Emily, what is it?" I wasn't sure what the question was going to be about. I answered the question which would be asked every week from then on. (Author's note: I'm not going to spoil the question. Guess it on your own. It will be revealed later in the story.)

While we talked, we changed into some nightgowns that we found in the large closet in the room.

"Okay, well anyway, good night commander."

"Good night Emily."

That was it. When I fell asleep, the last thing I thought was how good it was to be alive.

(Lloyd-147)

I was sharing a room with Hunter, James, and John. Because of there being so many in our room, we had the largest and best room. It had its own bathroom, four large king sized beds with silk pillows, a music player with large speakers…the room was sound-proofed luckily, and much more.

"Okay, so what should we all do now?" I ask.

"I say we stay p for awhile and get used to the room." Hunter stated.

"Yeah, that sounds good." John says.

"Yeah, that will be cool! Maybe we can even-" James started to say but was punched to the ground by both Hunter and I.

"Don't finish that sentence. We are not going to go do what you were just thinking about James. You were somehow just brought back to life and I would hate to have to kill you." I say to James. I had a perfect idea about what he wanted to do. "Plus, if we peek on the girls and are caught, they'll think it's my idea because I'm the highest ranking officer of us boys."

"How did you-" James started to ask, but again I cut him off.

"James. I've known you since I was a child. Everyone knows you are weird and also that you like Linda. I'm sure that I can almost read your mind because of how long I've known you. So James plan is a no-no because he's the only pervert in the room."

Meanwhile, Hunter had walked over to the music player and turned it on. Some kind of rock song started playing.

"Hunter, just what the hell are you doing?" I ask. I am about to turn off the music player when he stops me.

"Wait a second, I like this song."

I listen to the song carefully (Author's note: This song is Hunters Theme song)

Blow me away by Breaking Benjamen

(They fall in line)  
(One at a time)  
(Ready to play)  
(I can't see them anyway)  
(No time to lose)  
(We've got to move)  
(Steady your hand)  
(I am losing sight again)

Bridge  
(Fire your guns)  
(It's time to run)  
(Blow me away)  
(I will stay unless I may)  
(After the fall)  
(We'll shake it off)  
(Show me the way)

Chorus  
(Only the strongest will survive)  
(Lead me to heaven when we die)  
(I am a shadow on the wall)  
(I'll be the one to save us all)

(There's nothing left)  
(So save your breath)  
(Lying in wait)  
(Caught inside this tidal wave)  
(Your cover's blown)  
(Nowhere to go)  
(Holding your fate).  
(Loaded I will walk alone)

Bridge  
(Fire your guns)  
(It's time to run)  
(Blow me away)  
(I will stay, unless I may)  
(After the fall)  
(We'll shake it off)  
(Show me the way)

Chorus  
(Only the strongest will survive)  
(Lead me to heaven when we die)  
(I am a shadow on the wall)  
(I'll be the one to save us all).

(You wanted it back)  
(Don't fight me God!)

(Here it goes! (Held out for about 2 seconds))

(Die! (Held out for about 5 seconds))

Chorus  
(Only the strongest will survive)  
(Lead me to heaven when we die)  
(I am a shadow on the wall)  
(I'll be the one to save us all)

(Save us all!)

(Save us all!)

(Save us all!)

Next on the track was another song (Author's note: This song is a theme song that will be used later.)

With You by Linkin Park

(I woke up in a dream today)  
(To the cold of the static, and put my cold feet on the floor)  
(Forgot all about yesterday)  
(Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore)  
(A little taste of hypocrisy)  
(And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react)  
(So even though you're so close to me)  
(You're still so distant)  
(And I can't bring you back)

_Bridge:_  
(It's true the way I feel)  
(Was promised by your face)  
(The sound of your voice)  
(Painted on my memories)  
(Even if you're not with me)

_Chorus:_  
(I'm with you)  
(You)  
(Now I see keeping everything inside)  
(You)  
(Now I see)  
(Even when I close my eyes)

(I hit you and you hit me back)  
(We fall to the floor, the rest of the day stands still)  
(Fine line between this and that)  
(When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real)  
(Now I'm trapped in this memory)  
(And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react)  
(So even though you're close to me)  
(You're still so distant)  
(And I can't bring you back)

_Bridge_

(It's true the way I feel)  
(Was promised by your face)  
(The sound of your voice)  
(Painted on my memories)  
(Even if you're not with me)

_Chorus_

(I'm with you)  
(You)  
(Now I see keeping everything inside)  
(You)  
(Now I see)  
(Even when I close my eyes)

(I'm with you)  
(You)  
(Now I see keeping everything inside)  
(You)  
(Now I see)  
(Even when I close my eyes)

(No matter how far we've come)  
(I can't wait to see tomorrow)  
(No matter how far we've come, I)  
(I can't wait to see tomorrow)

_Chorus _

(I'm with you)  
(You)  
(Now I see keeping everything inside)  
(You)  
(Now I see)  
(Even when I close my eyes)

(I'm with you)  
(You)  
(Now I see keeping everything inside)  
(You)  
(Now I see)  
(Even when I close my eyes)

The next song was pretty cool (Author's Note: The next song is one of Lloyd's theme songs. He has a lot.)

I'm not going down from Beyblade

(The time has come, to break out)

(I'm finding the win, beyond a doubt)

(Gone all the days, I'm losing ground)

(I'm taking it all, to the next round)

(I'm not going down, I'm standing my ground)

(You haven't seen the last of me)

(Cause I'm at my best, put to the test)

(I'm looking for a victory)

(I'm not gonna stop, till I hit the top)

(It's the only place to be)

(Prepare for today, I'm coming your way)

(You haven't seen the last of me)

(I'm not going down, I'm standing my ground)

(You haven't seen the last of me)

(Cause I'm at my best, put to the test)

(I'm looking for a victory)

(I'm not gonna stop, till I hit the top)

(It's the only place to be)

(Prepare for today, I'm coming your way)

(You haven't seen the last of me)

(I'm bringing the win, I just can't be beat) (Just can't be beat)

(I'm not gonna fall, I won't accept defeat)

(Gone all the days, I'm losing ground) (I'm losing ground)

(I'm taking it all, to the next round)

(I'm not going down, I'm standing my ground)

(You haven't seen the last of me)

(Cause I'm at my best, put to the test)

(I'm looking for a victory)

(I'm not gonna stop, till I hit the top)

(It's the only place to be)

(Prepare for today, I'm coming your way)

(You haven't seen the last of me, last of me)

(I'm bringing the win, I just can't be beat) (Just can't be beat)

(I'm not gonna fall, I won't accept defeat)

(Gone all the days, I'm losing ground) (I'm losing ground)

(I'm taking it all, to the next round)

(I'm not going down, I'm standing my ground)

(You haven't seen the last of me)

(Cause I'm at my best, put to the test)

(I'm looking for a victory)

(I'm not gonna stop, till I hit the top)

(It's the only place to be)

(Prepare for today, I'm coming your way)

(You haven't seen the last of me)

(I'm not going down, I'm standing my ground)

(You haven't seen the last of me)

(Cause I'm at my best, put to the test)

(I'm looking for a victory)

(I'm not gonna stop, till I hit the top)

(It's the only place to be)

(Prepare for today, I'm coming your way)

(You haven't seen the last of me)

(I'm not going down, I'm standing my ground)

(You haven't seen the last of me)

(Cause I'm at my best, put to the test)

(I'm looking for a victory)

(I'm not gonna stop, till I hit the top)

(It's the only place to be)

(Prepare for today, I'm coming your way)

(You haven't seen the last of me)

The song after that was just awesome. I was totally mesmerized by the music (Authors note: This song is Lloyd's main theme song for awhile.)

Headstrong by Trapt

(Circling your, circling your, circling your head)  
(Contemplating everything you ever said)  
(Now I see the truth, I got doubt)  
(A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out)  
(See you later)  
(I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold)  
(See inside, inside of our heads) (Yeah)  
(Well now that's over)  
(I see your motives inside, decisions to hide)

_Chorus:_  
(Fuck!)  
(Back off I'll take you on)  
(Headstrong to take on anyone)  
(I know that you are wrong)  
(Headstrong we're headstrong)  
(Back off I'll take you on)  
(Headstrong to take on anyone)  
(I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong)  
(I can't give everything away)  
(I won't give everything away)

_Verse 2:_  
(Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best)  
(I see you're full of shit, and that's alright)  
(That's how you play; I guess you'll get through every night)  
(Well now that's over)  
(I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold)  
(See inside, inside of our heads) (Yeah)  
(Well now that's over)  
(I see your motives inside, decisions to hide)

_Chorus_

(Fuck!)  
(Back off I'll take you on)  
(Headstrong to take on anyone)  
(I know that you are wrong)  
(Headstrong we're headstrong)  
(Back off I'll take you on)  
(Headstrong to take on anyone)  
(I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong)  
(I can't give everything away)  
(I won't give everything away)

_Verse 3:_  
(I know, I know all about)

(I know, I know all about)

(I know, I know all about)

(I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide)

_Chorus_

(Fuck!)  
(Back off I'll take you on)  
(Headstrong to take on anyone)  
(I know that you are wrong)  
(Headstrong we're headstrong)  
(Back off I'll take you on)  
(Headstrong to take on anyone)  
(I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong)  
(I can't give everything away)  
(I won't give everything away)

The next song I was okay with because it didn't fit me as well. By now, everyone in the room was obsessed with the music. (Author's note: For you transformers fans, this is going to be one of Thundercracker's theme songs. He has two. I will post the rest of the theme songs in a different part. Either in a deviation with just the songs or in a journal.)

Til All Are One by Stan Bush

(In a cold, far away world)  
(A battle is raging between evil and good)  
(From the stars, they came here to Earth)  
(Caught in their struggle through the whole universe)  
(Robotic warriors give it their all)  
(Fight in disguise, 'til the victor stands tall)

(Transformers)  
(Defenders of truth, robots who fight in disguise)  
(Transformers)  
(When the battle is through, only the strong will survive)  
(Til all are one)

(Unknown soldiers fighting the war)  
(Used the power and wisdom)  
(From those gone before)  
(Leads them on to victory)  
(Lights their darkest hour)  
(Their one destiny)  
(Truth has its moment and right always wins)  
(Prepare for the fight, let the battle begin)

(Transformers)  
(Defenders of truth, robots who fight in disguise)  
(Transformers)  
(When the battle is through, only the strong will survive)  
(Til all are one)

(Galaxy's worried they'll retreat)  
(To this darkest corner)  
(With the enemy gone)  
(They will finally live on)  
(As they revel in their victory)

(Robotic warriors give it their all)  
(Fight in disguise)  
(Til the victor stands tall)

(Transformers)  
(Defenders of truth, robots who fight in disguise)  
(Transformers)  
(When the battle is through, only the strong will survive)

(Transformers)  
(Defenders of truth, robots who fight in disguise)  
(Transformers)  
(When the battle is through, only the strong will survive)  
(Til all are one) (more)


	9. Betrayal of Allies

Chapter 100 second half

_**The Clash of Realities**_

Chapter: 9

Title: Betrayal of allies.

Creator: Thundercracker417

Helpers: Genroththe1 (He is giving me ideas and Hunter-136 is based after him.)

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from it. I only own the OC's that are in the story.

(Thundercracker)

I tried to stand up as I woke up. I then realized that damage that I used to have was gone. I stood up easily. Looking around me I saw Skywarp a few feet away. We were in some large forest. Other than him I saw many of our allies.

Dirge, Starscream, Thrust, Ramjet, Soundwave, the cassettes, Hook, Bonecrusher, Mixmaster, Scrapper, Long-Haul, Scavenger, Astrotrain, Blitzwing, Shrapnel, Bombshell, Kickback, Brawl, Onslaught, Blast-off, Swindle, Vortex, Starscream, my leader Megatron, Shockwave, Dead End, Drag Strip, Motor Master, Break Down, Wildrider, Runabout, Runamuck, and some younger warriors that I didn't now.

But, I also saw the forms of many Autobots. These included Optimus Prime, Ironhide who was somehow alive, same with Prowl, Brawn, and Ratchet, Hound, Windcharger, Wheeljack, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Blaster, Blaster's cassettes, Mirage, Jazz, a new Autobot named Hot Rod, another new one named Arcee, Bluestreak, Gears, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Trailbreaker, and Huffer who I had killed.

I turned around to see if there was anyone behind me and I only saw two people. Glory and Angelfire. They, like everyone else, were in stasis lock.

I sighed as I kneeled down to Skywarp to wake him up. He woke up instantly. He jumped to his feet and pointed his arm cannons at me, obviously thinking I was a threat.

"Oh, its you TC. Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry. I just wanted to wake you up."

"Oh. Son of a glitch, look at all the people Thundercracker!" Skywarp yells hastily.

"Yeah, but there are also Autobots," I heard some groaning coming from where the Autobots were, "and I think your screaming woke them up."

Ironhide and Prowl stood up. They took a look at their surrounding's and saw that we were up too. Prowl was angry about the shuttle incident and pulled out his guns.

"Oh slag." A laser blast was coming right at me. I jumped over it thanks to the jet booster sin my feet.

I took a shot at the police car while Ironhide aimed at Skywarp. Skywarp dodged the shot from Ironhide while I Prowl dodged mine. By now all of the sleeping competitors had awaken and started to rise. Starscream and Jazz were fighting hand to hand while Dirge had taken Bluestreak on at long range.

Megatron was about to shoot Brawn, but Optimus shot him from behind.

"Prime!"

"One shall stand, one shall fall."

"Why throw your life away so recklessly?"

"That's a question you should be asking YOURSELF Megatron."

Megatron was angry and was about to shoot him when he lowered his cannon.

"NO! I'll crush you with my bare hands!" He jumped at Prime and they both fell to the ground. I was entertained by this. Prowl ha also stopped to investigate.

"Take him down Megatron!" I yelled to the two combatants. By now, most of the all out brawl had momentarily stopped. The two continued to fight equally for awhile, but my concentration on the fight ended with a shot hitting me right in the back of my face.

I turned to see Prowl smiling and his gun smoking. I was angry and decided to take another shot at him. I continued to rapidly fire my weapons as the battle between all Autobots and Decepticons resumed.

I saw Mirage and Warpath fighting Bombshell with Bombshell barely taking the two on at the same time. He was just getting abused.

Shrapnel was getting hurt badly by Cliffjumper, Bumblebee, Eject, and Rewind. He was shocking them all off of him whenever they gang tackled him, but he began to succumb to his injuries.

Kickback was having a bad day. He was knocked over by Hot Rod and then run over by Hot Rod and Trailbreaker. His head was crushed.

Skywarp was blasted point blank by Ironhide and went flying back into a tree. When he hit the tree it toppled over on him. (Author's Note: The trees on this planet are twice the size of any Transformers. Thank you for your time.)

I ran to help him as I saw two missiles come flying from Bluestreak right at Skywarp and I. One missile hit Skywarp's body directly while the other blew up right next to me.

Through the smoke I saw a figure and since it was near where Bluestreak just was, I figured it was the slagging mech who just nearly killed Skywarp and I. I saw the robot fall as my shot hit it.

When the smoke cleared I saw it was none other than Angelfire, my old friend. While I was stunned, Hot Rod took the chance to slash me with an energy sword of his. The slash hit me in the side. Caught off-guard, he was able to slash me again, this time across my shoulder. I tried to punch him, but he stabbed me in the side. Trying to finish me, he pulled the sword out and stabbed me in my stomach.

Using this as an advantage, I pulled him closer to me and I shot the mech point blank in his chest. He fell backwards while his sword remained in me. I pulled it out slowly and took a glance at the battle between Megatron and Prime.

'They are squabbling like siblings.' I think silently when I hear their little conversations.

I turn to take a shot at Blaster who was sneaking up on me. He fell backwards and I decided to take to the sky. I transformed into my F-15 alternate mode and watched as Dirge, Thrust, Ramjet, and Starscream take flight too.

We form two squadrons. Starscream and being one and the three coneheads being the other. Normally Skywarp would be in Starscream and my squadron, but he was too hurt to take flight.

Bluestreak, Prowl, Ratchet, and Ironhide all turned to fire at us while we strafed and fired down on them. Thrust was hit by a lucky shot and he fell down into the forest. His burning body set some trees on fire. He tried to stand, but found himself unable.

A missile flew up at us and started to follow Ramjet. It was catching up on him and got closer by the second. He did rolls, flips and every other trick in the book, but it eventually caught him and he caught flame. He started t spiral down, but instead of crashing, he aimed at the group of Autobots aiming at us. He crashed between all of them, causing them to scramble.

We continued to fire at the Autobots below us when a blast suddenly hit my side. I noticed Dirge had just been hit too because he was leaking fluids and starting to catch fire. He transformed and landed safely a little ways away. I realized that it had been a missile to hit me because Bluestreak was out in the open with a limp arm firing more at me. I noticed that there were many coming too late as one hit me.

This lead me into a downward spiral out of control as another missile tears my wing apart. Another hits me directly in the cockpit while another shreds my tailfins. All around me missiles hit me one by one as more and more Autobots like Hound and Wheeljack fired at me. Twelve more missiles hit me before I crash into the ground. I slowly and painfully transform into my robot mode.

I feel someone start to pick my arm up. Soon, they lifted my whole body and put my arm around their neck. I open my right optic to see its Glory. I felt relief as I see that she's perfectly intact and fine. Just to be sure, I ran a scan on her. It would tell me everything about her, and probably tell me about what she had been up to recently. Too bad I didn't have this device that I got when I joined the Decepticon elites, when I was taking care of her. It would've helped when she was sick and etc. I was as excited as I could be at the moment in my condition. I hadn't seen her in more than four thousand years after all.

The small report that I got read:

Subject: Glory

Species: Cybertronian

Family: Decepticon Creator Piston, Decepticon Creator Windblade, Decepticon Uncle Thundercracker

Summary:…

I stopped reading and just stopped thinking for a second. I remembered what the orphanage had said to me. "We found the sparkling near the remains of a femme here in Tyger Pax after the attack. The officials have identified the femme as Windblade…"

'Why the HELL didn't I think of that before. Does she even know.' My face expression changed from slightly happy to a slight frown.

"Come on Uncle T, let's get going." She said to me while I simply turned to her, "You obviously know by now that I'm your niece. Your expression gives it away. Now let's get moving. Come on!"

I started to walk slowly as she helped me. I was just stunned.

"I only found out a thousand years ago myself. So, just get over it and get going." She said to me. This kind of relaxed me, but still. I had raised my own niece without realizing it.

We walked over to Skywarp's body. He was trying to stand and just barely finished doing so. We forgot all about the war around us until a blaster shot whined and I saw Glory fall. I fell without any support, but I was able to stand this time on my own.

I looked down and kneeled down next to her. She was fine, but she was just slightly wounded and unconscious. I then remembered something.

"Skywarp, can you pick up Glory?"

"Pick up who?"

I pointed to my unconscious niece, "Her. Pick her up and get her some help. I have to go somewhere at the moment."

"Sure, but how do you know who she is?"

"She's my niece."

Skywarp's expression was priceless, "WHAT! You have a niece! Man, I didn't know you had a brother or sister!"

"I'll talk to you about it later. Just get her some help." I say sternly to him.

"Alright, but where are you going?" He asks me quizzically.

"Doesn't matter. Just go."

He picked up my niece slowly and he showed great signs of pain. I turned and started to head over to the person who I accidentally shot earlier. Angelfire lay on the ground with a blaster mark on her stomach. I noticed she must have been trampled by someone or some people during the brawl as she had boot-marks all over her body.

I picked her up and she slowly regained consciousness. She gave a slight smile and looked at me.

"Hey TC. Here you are, saving me again." She says weakly.

"Well, I wouldn't need to save you if I hadn't shot you."

"I know you didn't mean to TC. You were blinded by the some and just thought that I was someone else."

I didn't have a reply to that. I just started to try and get to some cover. I needed to sit down WITHOUT being shot.

On my way to a set of trees and bushes, I saw Megatron stand up with a gun in his hands while Optimus Prime was kneeling on the ground.

"I would've waited an eternity for this. It's over Prime." Optimus looked up at Megatron. Right as Megatron fired; he brought his arms up and hit Megatron one last time.

"NEVER!" He was thrown backwards by the blast, while Megatron went flying into a tree. A large crack could be heard and Megatron could not stand. Soundwave rushed over to him and picked our leader up before anyone could do anything.

"Astrotrain, we're leaving. Decepticons! Retreat!" Starscream yelled to everyone as he landed next to Astrotrain and boarded him.

Soundwave, with Megatron, went aboard with his cassettes before practically anyone else. Skywarp managed to limp over there with Glory in his arms. Many more Decepticons that weren't wounded that badly were able to get aboard. Bombshell was helping his two friends Shrapnel and Kickback aboard.

I slowly get there and get aboard. I just made it because right after I sat down with my friends, I heard Starscream yell, "Astrotrain, TAKE OFF!"

Astrotrain then took off, leaving the unlucky Decepticons who didn't make it aboard to die. I sighed. I could tell that today was going to be a long day.

We had escaped from the Autobots. We were currently in space trying to hide from the Autobot's radar and sensor systems. Luckily, Astrotrain had doubled as an escape vehicle from the Autobots.

I was currently extremely damaged and was only standing on sheer will-power. I looked to my side to see the young Autobot who once was a friend and I had just nearly killed her accidentally. Angelfire was extremely injured and I was lucky that no-one asked about the Autobot in the shuttle.

Standing next to me was Glory who I had just learned was my niece. She was a Decepticon just like me, but I wished she hadn't followed my dark path. She too was hurt from the battle with the Autobots. She had woken up a few minutes ago and was still groggy.

On the other side of me was my best friend Skywarp. He had wounds that could be fatal if they weren't treated soon enough. He was barely standing just like me.

In front of was the Insecticons. They all were extremely injured to the point that standing hurt. Shrapnel was on one knee and was helping keep the nearly dead Kickback up. Bombshell was in the best condition, but he was still hurt.

Megatron was nearby us and he was just slouched against the wall. He seemed to want his space and I gave it to him. He was defeated and broken.

I heard the voice of Astrotrain through his speakers, "Hey guys, we are carrying way too much weight. If this keeps up we'll never get to a safe place to land. Can you guys lose some extra weight please?"

I noticed someone stand up and I could hear that it was Starscream, "Fellow Decepticons, Astrotrain has asked us to lighten our burden," he said with a sinister tone.

"I say it I survival of the fittest!" I heard Bonecrusher yell.

(When the battle is through, only the strong will survive)

My mind began to race as to what was going to happen. 'If it is only the most fit than all my friends and I are…I can't let that happen…'

"Do I hear a second on that?" Starscream asked..

"Aye!" Yelled all of the healthy Decepticons like Soundwave and Dirge.

"And Against?" Starscream asked.

'Naayyyy…" I aid along with Skywarp, Bombshell, Kickback, and Shrapnel. Glory and Angelfire simply raised their hands.

"The Aye's have it!" Starscream said happily. He walked over to the door of Astrotrain and he opened it.

"Move!" Ramjet yelled.

"Make room for others!" Thrust yelled.

"Get!" Bonecrusher said while heading towards all of us injured Decepticons. Unlucky us, the door was right behind us and it opened up when Starscream pressed a button on the side of Astrotrain.

I had a special gift called the warrior's spirit and it barely ever was in effect. When I use it, I gain unlimited strength and endurance. It only happens though when I am motivated by something though. It has never happened before now though. Today something happened that would change me forever.

A blaster shot sounded a flashed through the ship. Next I saw my friend Skywarp start to fall backwards out of the shuttle. Before I could grab him, he fell into the darkness of space.

Next I saw Kickback and Shrapnel get kicked out quickly afterwards. I couldn't take it.

I ran at the person who had shot Skywarp. It was some regular seeker that I didn't know the name of. It didn't matter though. Because the next thing that happened was his dismembered head falling to the floor.

Someone shot me in my back. I turned and jumped at another seeker that was just a normal soldier. My arm had punched a hole through him by the time I had activated my arm cannon, disintegrating all behind it. Many more normal Decepticons that I didn't know the names of perished.

I was shot again in the back, this time by Starscream. Next to him were Thrust and Ramjet. Both of the two coneheads opened fire on me. Behind them I saw Bombshell make a futile attempt to stay onboard while all the Constructicons attacked him. He soon fell into the darkness of space too.

Only Angelfire, Glory, Megatron and I were left. I didn't care about myself, but I did care about my friends and family. I would do anything to make sure that they survived.

I fell onto one knee as the open fire stopped. Starscream walked over to my defeated and broken body.

"How do you feel mighty Thundercracker?" He said sadistically. He then kicked me in the face. I remained on one knee though.

I saw Angelfire take out her cannon and shoot at Thrust. He fell to the ground pretty quickly with a smoke trail coming off of him. She turned around and pointed it at Ramjet and shot him multiple times till he fell. She then pointed it at Starscream.

"Starscream…agghhh…why are..yo..ou..doing th..iiss?" I ask painfully.

"Trash like you wouldn't understand. Now, if your two little friends there want to stay aboard, they will have to kill you. Whoever kills him gets to stay aboard little girls, so let's see who has the courage to do it. If you two are unable to kill him, you both die." He threw a gun between the two girls. This was not going well.

Angelfire pointed the gun at me, but didn't fire.

(Someone told me love would all save us.)  
(But how can that be?)  
(Look what love gave us.)

"Go ahead, do it. I have nothing to lose." I say to my friend. She had a life to live while this was my time to die.

She lowered the gun and then threw it out of the ship threw the same door that my friends had been thrown out it. She gasped and I saw why. She had gotten rid of the offer so that Starscream stayed true to his offer and began to kill them. Angelfire had an energy sword going straight through where her spark is.

He grabbed onto her limp body and threw it out of the ship. Next, he turned to my niece Glory.

He turned to Ramjet and nodded his head. Then he turned to Glory, "Time to die weakling."

Glory shook her head no and was met with a shot to the stomach by Ramjet who had stood back up by now. Thrust grabbed onto her and threw her into space.

I was caught off-guard because of the shock I was in, but it ended when the Constructicons all shot at me at the same time. Their combined shots formed a laser cut into me and made me fall forwards.

Starscream simply picked my body up and threw me into the darkness that had claimed all of my friends. "Good-bye Thundercracker."

The last I saw of him was him heading over to Megatron and throwing him too out into space.

In was floating in space with all my friends and allies. I still wasn't dead. I was instead drifting without any control of where the hell I was going.

That was when I saw a large light. That light would change my damn life forever.


	10. Rebirthing Unicron’s deal

The Clash of Realities

Chapter: 10

Title: Rebirthing. Unicron's deal.

Creator: Thundercracker417

Helpers: Genroththe1 (He is giving me ideas and Hunter-136 is based after him. He is only on Deviantart.)

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from it. I only own the OC's that are in the story.

(Thundercracker)

I was currently drifting in space along with the other wounded transformers due to Starscream's betrayal.

I could see the body of Skywarp floating nearby. I knew that my friend was dead. I was stunned at how fast this had all happened. Worst was I couldn't bring him back.

Next I saw the bodies of Glory and Angelfire. I felt horrible that they died because of me. I would cry if it was possible for me to right now.

Clumped closely together were the three Insecticons, Bombshell, Shrapnel, and Kickback. They all were just floating lifeless. There bodies just tumbling through space like mine.

Nearby was the body of my leader Megatron. He too just seemed to be floating here, but I could see that his body hadn't turned black like many do when they die meaning he may still be alive.

Next I saw was a bright flash.

"Megatron, Thundercracker. Welcome." An ominous voice said.

"Who..sa…id..tha…t?" I here Megatron say weakly. He was gripping on to what seemed to be a gigantic horn that was coming from a large planet looking thing. He then drifted to where there was a large opening in the planet, expecting to see someone.

Instead, a large light burst out and the ominous started to speak again, "I, am Unicron."

"Show..yourself." Megatron says weakly.

"I have summoned you here for a purpose." Unicron spoke as ominous as ever.

"Nobody summons Megatron." I say weakly. Megatron then realizes that I'm still alive.

"Then it pleases me to be the first." Unicron said in response.

"State your business." Megatron says as menacingly as he can at the moment.

"This is my command: you are to destroy the Autobot Matrix of Leadership. It is the one thing... the ONLY thing... that can stand in my way."

"You have nothing to fear. I have already crushed Optimus Prime with my bare hands!"

"You exaggerate."

"The point is he's dead! And the Matrix died with him!" I say firmly to the giant planet that is named Unicron.

"NO. The point is, you two are fools. The Matrix has been passed to their new leader Rodimus Prime. Destroy it for me."

"Why should I, what's in it for me?" Megatron said weakly.

"Your bargaining posture is highly dubious; But very well. I will provide you with a new body, and new troops to command." Unicron replies.

'Wait a second. New troops? What about me?' I think as I start to panic.

(Tell me when I'm gonna live again)  
(Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in)  
(Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside)  
(Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive)

"And?" Megatron asked, being the extortionist he is.

"And nothing. You belong to me... now." Unicron replies fiercely.

"I belong to nobody." Megatron said defiantly.

"Perhaps I misjudged you. Proceed - on your way to oblivion."

Right after Unicron said that, a large red beam surrounded both our bodies and started to disintegrate Megatron and I.

"I accept your terms….I ACCEPT…augghhh."

A bright green light surrounded us instead now.

"Excellent. Now watch as I turn your fallen comrades into new warriors."

'What the slag is he talking abo-' Then a bright light started go slowly go from one side of my body to the next.

(Rebirthing now)  
(I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me)  
(Breathe for the first time now)  
(I come alive somehow)

Once it got there, I was surrounded by a cocoon of some sort. Then, nothing.

(I lie here lifeless in this cocoon)  
(Shedding my skin cause I'm ready to)

(Megatron)

'What is he doing?' Was all I could think as Unicron started to put my allies in cocoons of some sort of energy.

I couldn't make out who was becoming who. Unicron then started to speak as people I had no clue about emerge from the cocoons.

"Now these shall be your minions."

A tall blue robot emerges from a cocoon near me. He has two large wings and claws for fingers.

"Scourge, the tracker. And his huntsmen, the Sweeps."

Three more bodies come out of the cocoons that are replicas of Scourge. They all looked like they wanted to rip something apart.

"Cyclonus, the warrior. He by himself can take on an armada."

A medium to tall height mech comes out of a cocoon that is purple and has wings like jet wings on his back.

"Frostbite, the commander. She shall help lead your troops to victory."

A tall, young, slim femme came out of an energy cocoon. She had blue armor on her body, but she had white legs and arms.

"Hydrostorm, the executor. She destroys everything in her path."

A medium height femme stepped out of her cocoon. She had violet armor and a devil's grin that you couldn't forget once you saw it.

Then a light surrounded me. The light was soon replaced with one of those cocoons and when it went away I felt different. I took a look at myself and indeed I had changed. I was now purple and had a different fusion cannon. Most of all, I felt more powerful than ever before!

"Behold, Galvatron!"

"I will rip open Ultra Magnus, and every other Autobot until the Matrix has been destroyed." With that I used my gun to propel me through space.

All of my minions transformed. Scourge was a blue and white hovercraft (as were his Sweeps), Cyclonus was a purple spacecraft that looked similar to a jet, Frostbite was a sleeker version of Cyclonus' alternate mode, just blue and white, and Hydrostorm was a large carrier ship. We all flew into the hangar on her and then departed, ready to kill all Autobots.


	11. See You Later Dreams of the…Future?

The Clash of Realities

_**The Clash of Realities**_

Chapter: 11

Title: See You Later. Dreams of the…Future?

Creator: Thundercracker417

Helpers: Genroththe1 (He is giving me ideas and Hunter-136 is based after him.)

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from it. I only own the OC's that are in the story.

(Lloyd-147)

"I wonder why we haven't been doing anything although there is supposed to be some kind of war or something Hunter? I mean why are we even here if-"

My conversation was cut off as a loudspeaker in the hall we were in crackled.

"All personnel in Lloyd's and Commander Keyes group report down to the meeting room."

"Well, that's our cue." Hunter said with a sigh.

"You want us to WHAT!?" Hunter yelled at the top of his lungs. All my friends and allies were in a meeting room with General Chris. Everyone present was awe by what Chris had just asked of all of us.

"All I asked was for all of the normal humans from your time to go into cryo-sleep for a little while." Chris said calmly. The thought of cryo-sleep scared me. I had spent years in it. I may be 42 years old, but I have actually only aged about 30-35 years. Plus on top of that, I'm a Spartan so I look like I'm 20. Although, I always have my armor on around my comrades that aren't Spartans so it doesn't really matter. Why am I thinking about this? Something must have happened to me recently that I didn't realize.

The thought off spending MORE time in cryo-sleep scared the crap out of me.

"Why should we? For what reason?"

"Simply a precaution. There are many people that have appeared in this dimension recently, but they are not much of a threat. You all are here because history demands that you be here, but you somehow accidentally came about 25 years too early." Chris said as calmly as someone could.

Chris got silence as a response from everyone. Hunter and I looked at each-other. I could see that he was against this. Chris continued despite the silence.

"Don't worry. We are only doing this so that you don't get sick, or somehow die. We can't let that happen because you need to fight in this war. In this universe, people don't age or get older in any way. But, you may get sick or get killed the same. If that were to happen history would take a change for the worse. We are here to make sure something like that doesn't happen, so it's our job to make sure that something like that doesn't happen."

"What do you mean we won't age? That's impossible! Do you have any proof?" James asked.

"Well, my allies and I have been here for 15 years getting ready for your arrival, but you came early. I look like I'm fourteen, but I'm actually 29. You live forever in this dimension basically. There is no end here. Only through weapons, fists, and the like can you die."

James went silent from the response. I decided to speak up.

"We barely know you and you're expecting us to just let you just put us in cryo-sleep where you can do anything you want to us? Why should we just let our guard down?"

"Please, all I ask is for cooperation." Chris said to me politely.

"Yeah, we are all on your side." His twin sister Leslie said to us.

"We only want to help." Nick the slacker said.

"If we really wanted to hurt you, we would have done so by now." Hunter-316 said.

That was true. They had us outnumbered, so if they were enemies, we would be dead by now.

My allies and I talked it over. Making our decision, we approached the "Future" Spartans.

"Okay, we'll go in the cryo-tubes. You better be talking the truth about all of this crap though, because I'll personally kill you if you aren't."

"Okay, here all the cryo tubes. I assume you all know how to use them?" Chris said to us as we entered a room that he had led us to.

He ran over the basics just in case, but because of my frequent usage I just ignored him. I already knew how to use them. I just hated the stupid devices. Soon we were led to our cryo tubes.

We all were in different sections, closed off fro the others by walls. Probably due to privacy. Covered skin gets blistered in cryo sleep, so most people go into it naked. Spartans usually don't though; we just suck it up and ignore the pain once we get out though. Enduring pain was one of our specialties. Are human allies were another case though…oh well, my cryo tube is closing. I hope that these bastards aren't lying about being on our sides though. If they are I swear I'll….

/Lloyd/

(Note: / means that the character the is between the slashes is dreaming. This may happen every once and a while. You may take their dreams however you want to.)

I watched myself from a third person POV be found by a person in dark purple armor. It looked kina like Emily. I could hear this other me's thoughts.

_I saw Emicka get closer to me._

"_So you're the intruder. I thought that you we-"_

_Killing her was easy. Thinking of how to show it to Lioyd. But, that was also the fun part._

My dream ended with that. 'What just happened? Why am I dreaming this?'

The setting of my dream drastically changed a few seconds afterwards.

Now I was at a scene where this other me was talking to my allies. I recognized most of them, but they had some differences. He had stopped and he turned around to face a group of Brutes that was following them, but he was doing so alone.

'What the fuck am I doing? Trying to kill myself?!'

This other me started to take on all of the Brutes at once. He…I actually was winning. That was until more Brutes came and assaulted him. He closed off that section of the hallway from his allies who had continued running from the Brutes.

He obviously was sacrificing himself for them.

He was shot multiple times with Spikers and other weapons until he fell. The Brutes started to laugh. He slowly reached over to a grenade on his belt. He rolled over and was now on his back. Pulling the pin out, he threw the grenade at the opposing Brutes. The all died without knowing what was happening.

Through an obvious massive effort, this other me stood up. He had multiple spiker shots going through his body. Many were just sticking out of him, but some were pressed into him when he fell over before.

He walked through the now destroyed gate that he had closed off. Although at first it was a slow, weak walk, it eventually picked up the pace until it was a fast run that very few could outmatch.

I saw this other me run into a hangar where his allies had just gone in. He stumbled in and looked up at the ship that was taking off. He obviously knew his friends had to leave without him.

My dream flashed to a time-bomb that was stationed at some sort of room that had hundreds of explosives or flammable substances. The timer hit zero and then a bright flash appeared out of no-where consuming all within the base.

Again, my dream changed. This time I was looking down on myself, Hunter, and James. I was looking around, as if I was looking for someone.

Nearby my allies and I was a large creature. It was for some reason, darkened out so that I couldn't see its details.

I saw my other self light up as if he figured something out. He ran at the creature.

"_BASTARD!"_

_I tried to punch him in his face, but he side-stepped it and kneed me in the stomach. As I fell, it then punched me. Everything hurt more than it had a couple seconds ago, and I knew why!_

_(And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react)  
(So even though you're close to me)  
(You're still so distant)  
(And I can't bring you back)_

That's when I heard a little of the conversation between everyone.

"_What's going on Lloyd, why did you rush at the thing? Shouldn't we try and find the commander?" James asked._

"…" _Hunter asked. I stood up although I was in extreme pain. James really had no clue._

That was all that that contained. I finally fell into a nice slumber, hopefully without any more of these weird dreams.

I still had 25 five years to go. It's better not that I go insane.

So for all of you readers please review. Anyone who has ideas that won't interfere with my future plans, just leave a review with the idea. I will most likely put it in a chapter of my story. And also don't worry. I will give you credit for the idea.

"Yeah, so please review. Don't make me go Ubu on you"

Who are you?

"Oh, I'm Ubu. I am a grunt that only appears in extra chapters on Deviantart. I don't influence the story but I am funny."

So I you are on Deviantart, why are you here?

"Well I was bored, so from now on I will comment on chapters."

At least someone will. So anyway, please review.


	12. Home, sweet home

_**The Clash of Realities**_

Chapter: 12

Title: Home, sweet home

Creator: Thundercracker417

Helpers: Genroththe1 (He is giving me ideas and Hunter-136 is based after him.)

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from it. I only own the OC's that are in the story.

(????????)

"So, how goes the plan to kill the normal Spartans?"

"Good so far. We only need to finish the plan and then everything will be set. Nothing will be able to stop us when those morons are out of the way. Now get to work."

Sigh, "Yes sir."

(602)

'I'm finally back home…that is I this base can be classified as home.'

Piloting was one of my various specialties, especially since I am one of the smartest future Spartans. Currently, I was on a Pelican and was landing in the main hangar o the base.

I missed a lot of my allies…I had been recovering so many people and putting them aboard this Pelican, whether they liked it or not, for a few months now. The only company I've had is the two other Spartans in the Pelican.

Ray was fun to be around because of his sense o humor, but he can be such a downer because of his relationship with my friend at base. He complained day and night abut how he missed her, and after months I've gotten sick of it.

The other passenger, Paul, also had a great sense of humor. Only problem was that he's a pervert of the highest degree. He can be un to be around sometimes, but his catch-phrase "your mom" got to be annoying when he said it as a response to everything.

At least I'm home though. Yep, that's what I deciding to call it for now.

When I landed, the passengers dropped off the people that we recovered over the past few months. Those people were to be briefed as soon as possible on the war that was currently going on.

Luckily, I had a day's leave. So, I could do whatever I want. Fortunately my friends were waiting for me to get back and welcomed me as I exited the Pelican's cockpit.

"Hey 602. How have you been?" Hunter-316 asked.

"Good for the most part. Remind me to kill Paul later for his multiple 'your momma' jokes." I said with a slight smile.

"Will do 602."

Taking my helmet off, I got a real look at the other person who stood in front of me.

"Hello Chris. How's the base been while I was gone?"

"It's been great, but we all missed you. Now come on and get some rest. You have leave for today and tomorrow."

"Aw, don't make me beg. Can I please have another day of leave?" I know, begging my friends was very uncommon for me but everyone has to do it sometime.

"I would love to, but I can't. After tomorrow I need you to pick up one more group of people. After that you can have as much leave as you want. I promise."

"Alright."

With that, we started to head towards the door in the hangar. Being the courteous person he is, Chris held the door for Hunter, James(who was surprisingly silent so far), and me.

"Thanks Chris."

"You're welcome."

I HATE debriefing. It is boring and stupid. At least it was almost over.

"Alright, now that the boring part's over, let's get down to business. The normal Spartans are here."

"What? I didn't think they were coming for 25 more years?"

Chris started to explain, "Well, us being here must have altered something that caused them to come earlier. Anyway, they are in cyro-tubes currently. We can't risk anything."

"Alright. Anything else?"

He for some reason stuttered, "We, wel, well, we are getting reinforcements soon. All of our other Spartan allies are coming."

"Really? All of them?" My question seemed simple, but it was really important to me. With more Spartans, this war would be much easier.

"Yes. Well, you can go now. Have a nice time."

"Thanks."

Sleep evaded me as I stared at my ceiling. It was late at night now and I still couldn't sleep. I wonder why it was so hard to sleep.

I eventually fell asleep as I wondered what I was going to do the following the day.

(Chris-417)

"Happy 602 I back?" James asked me stupidly.

"Hmmmm…I haven't seen 602 in a few months…they're one of my best friends…OF COURSE I MISSED 602 YOU IDIOT!"

"Just asking. I doubt you would miss me as much if I was gone for a few months…"

"Awww just shut up you idiot."

////////////////// (Hunter-136) //////////////////

All I could see was a blazing inferno. It was plummeting through the atmosphere at some sort of target I couldn't see.

In the background I could hear a voice that seemed similar. I couldn't place a name on it although I could hear it clearly.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!HUNTER!!!!!!!!"

This was all I could see until the inferno disappeared. Then all I could see was a UNSC starship slowly pass over where the inferno was. Inside of it were three figures looking out of a view-port down at the now gone inferno.

'What is going on? What just happened?'

That was my only dream for 25 years. It just played over and over in my mind.


	13. One more mission

_**The Clash of Realities**_

Chapter: 13

Title: One more mission.

Creator: Thundercracker417

Helpers: Genroththe1 (He is giving me ideas and Hunter-136 is based after him.)

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from it. I only own the OC's that are in the story.

(602)

I woke up multiple times tonight. I was really having trouble sleeping. And I was having the same dream over and over.

The dream was a day I could remember all too well. It was the day when all of our relatives died. Parents perished due to the reign of the Brutes, Jackals, and their allies. All friends and family were killed.

My parents were some of them. I was only six and my parents died right in front of my own eyes. I didn't even understand what was going on and my mom and dad were suddenly just a memory.

If it hadn't been for Chris helping m e out that day, I wouldn't be here.

That's why I am fighting in this war. I want to make sure that that wretched future will never happen and that the alternate timeline Spartans can live out their lives without being killed.

Oh well. Time to go to sleep again.

(34 hours later)

"Alright. 602, your objective is to pick up these people." Chris pointed at multiple spots on a map.

"They are currently located on a jungle on the other side of the planet. There are a lot of them, so I am sending 5 soldiers to assist you if the people turn out to be hostile." He continued.

"They all have energy signatures similar to the normal Spartans. Bring them back here whether they like it or not. After this, you can do whatever you want all right?"

"Yes sir!" I yell as I salute. Lowering my hand, I turn to board my Pelican.

Right before my cockpit starts to close, my leader looked up at me.

"Good luck a-" Was all that he could get out before the cockpit closed and I took off.

'One more mission. Then I can do whatever I want. Maybe then I can finally…nah, I'll wait 'til the end of the war for that. That would be the best option. I wonder what else Chris was going to say when I took off?'

I flew out of the hangar at top speed and took off to the sky. I wanted to finish this mission as soon as possible.

In the rear of the Pelican were Paul, Alec, Jamie, Callie, and Camie. Except Paul, they were all from the newest batch of Spartans in my timeline.

Alec was an overconfident, overweight, cocky son of a bitch that was really annoying. I really hated him. I wish I could just shoot him

Jamie, Callie, and Camie were just really girly-girls. They all liked Alec and I think they might be the only people in the universe to actually like him in any way, sort or form. They all were really classy and thought that they were better than everyone else. If I could, I would drop all four of them off on a deserted island, or better yet throw them out of the Pelican while in outer space. Its not the fall that kills you, it's the sudden stop.

Sadly, none of that could happen, so I was stuck with Paul and the four idiots.

This was going to be a long ride.

(????????)

I look up to see my prey falling right into their trap.

Only a few more minutes and I will gain the power of my enemies.

(602)

"All right everyone. We're almost at the place where the people we're looking for are. Get ready for landing."

"Ooooh. Those controls look shiny. Can I have it?" Alec stupidly asks. How he is a Spartan I will never know.

"Nice one Alec." One of the girls says. They all start giggling.

"Yeah, people like you should be in charge of the army. Not idiots like Chris." Another chimes in.

"Will any of you shut up?" Paul asked the stupid bunch of idiots.

"Why don't YOU shut up?" Jamie asked him back.

"How about YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I-"

An explosion on the side on the pelican cut me off before my threat could be made. I looked over to it to see that the Pelican's left wing was missing. Smoke and fire were spewing from where the wing should be. 'How could that happen? The computer didn't say that there was a missile lock on us?'

We were losing altitude fast.

"Everyone hang on. Brace yourselves because this is going to be a rough landing."

I tried to angle the Pelican down towards an open field in the forest. I could just barely pull this off.

"Oh my god. You suck at piloting 602. If I were piloting, I would have never let this happen."

"Go Alec!" One crazy fan girl yelled.

"Yeah you're right Alec."

"You tell her Alec." Another yelled.

"Do any of you idiots realize that we're going to crash?" Paul yelled over them.

I ignored the rest of their squabble. I needed to concentrate to land this thing without killing all of us.

Now HOW was the hard part. I just pray that I have some luck and that I am able to land.

I crawled out of the remains of the ship. It was currently aflame and in pieces. Luckily, we all were able to evacuate the destroyed vehicle.

I decided to contact Chris, as he could send help for us.

"This is Spartan-602 broadcasting. Spartan-417, do you copy?"

"This is 417 speaking. What happened? The monitor showed the ship explode and crash. Are you all okay?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure we will be for long. Alec is wounded, not that I mind, and we all just lost any chance we had of getting out of here. Please send help as soon as you can."

"Of course. Just wait, I promise help is on its way." His words were lost on me as I heard a scream.


	14. So close…By Myself

_**The Clash of Realities**_

Chapter: 14

Title: So close…(By Myself)

Creator: Thundercracker417

Helpers: Genroththe1 (He is giving me ideas and Hunter-136 is based after him.)

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from it. I only own the OC's that are in the story.

(602)

Turning to where the scream came from, I saw that Jamie was missing. What had just happened, I didn't know.

I ran towards the others in the group who all seemed to be scared and confused.

"Come in 602. Come in. What is happening?" Chris' voice cackled over the comm. I ignored him though because there were more important things to think about.

"Where's Jamie?"

They all shrugged and only Alec spoke, "We don't know."

"Guys TURN AROUND!" Paul screamed at us. Following the suggestion, we turned. What we saw wasn't something we were going to like though.

Out of the smoke came a figure carrying something in front of it. The figure was about 8 feet tall, green scaly skin, and had a tail protruding from its back. Two wings also spanned off of it.

The weird creature was holding a set of MJOLNIR armor in front of it that looked empty. From the bottom of the body area of the suit the tail was protruding. The armor matched that of Jamie's. What did this creature do with her?

The creature marched towards my allies and I slowly. During the slow march, he threw Jamie's body into the fire of the pelican. The creature's eyes fixed on my allies and I, not blinking even for a second.

Grabbing the pistol on my belt, I fired at the creature. Paul followed suit. The others were too much of a group of cowards to do anything. The bullets simply bounced off of the creature for the most part. Some sunk in, but they had little effect. The bullets we were using were about 1000 times more powerful than our normal Spartan's counterparts and could blow away anything. Why couldn't it hurt this thing?

Camie screamed as the creature got nearer. It pointed a finger at her and a small purple beam emitted from it. The beam flew at the screaming girl and penetrated her armor around where her heart was.. She fell onto her back as the creature drew nearer. Her vitals showed that she was fading fast. I continued to fire bullets at the monster until I needed to reload. Grabbing a clip from my belt, I continued my fire at it.

The creature walked over to the downed soldier and stabbed her below the stomach with his tail's stinger at the end. Camie moaned in pain as the tail impaled her. I saw the tail grow a lump that slowly traveled down the tail until it reached his body. This happened over and over again until I noticed that Camie's body slowly started to fade.

In horror, I stopped firing as I watched the gruesome event befall my ally. The creature laughed as Camie disappeared into nothingness. All that was left was the shell of her armor.

I closed my eyes and turned my head away from the gruesome scene. It was just too much to watch. That was sick the way the creature sucked the life out of her.

"That was delicious. Time for my third course." I hear the creature say in a scary voice. I can also hear it lick it's lips. Opening my eyes I realize that Paul is the closest to the beast.

Paul kept firing at the beast while it charged at him. Its shoulder connected with him and sent him flying. The monster jumped up and brought its elbow down on Paul's head. Kicking him to the ground, Paul's status bar showed that he was unconscious.

I shot at the creature with the pistol, but I ran out of bullets. I grabbed my shotgun from my back and I ran at the monster to save my ally. The creature turned right as I pulled the trigger on the shotgun and blew him to pieces.

His bloody body fell to the ground.

"602! Please report!" I just realized that Chris was still talking to me over the radio.

"I don't know how to explain this, but some weird creature just shot down our pelican and has killed two of my team-mates. Please send help as soon as you can."

"Already on it. I'm sending a recovery team. What is the condition of the creature?" He said to me.

"Well, I just killed it with my shotgun…," I started to say as I realize the creature is now standing, even without half of its body, "scratch that. Somehow it's not dead," then, the creature regenerated its body like new. I was starting to get scared, "and now is perfectly fine. Just bring some reinforcements as soon as you can!"

"I'll get there as soon as possible. Just hold on until we get there."

(Chris-417)

""I'll get there as soon as possible. Just hold on until we get there." I say over the comm. to my friend.

Looking over my desk, I hit a button so I could talk to my personal pilot.

"Nick get a Pelican ready to go ASAP. Tell Hunter, James, Dominic, and Leslie to come to the hangar."

"Why? What's the occasion sir?"

"Your other relative is in trouble."

(602)

"Hurry Chris, damnit." I swore to myself. This was not good. How was that thing able to regenerate?

Shooting the creature again with my shotgun, it just regenerated.

"This is fucking bullshit!" I yell. Alec and Callie are scared to hell by this creature while Paul is unconscious, and Jamie and Camie are dead so I'm fighting by myself at the moment.

'If I end up like Jamie or Camie…that means I'll never be able…I can't lose. I won't lose. My dreams will come true.'

(What do I do to ignore them behind me?)  
(Do I follow my instincts blindly?)  
(Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams?)  
(And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?)  
(Do I sit here and try to stand it?)

Passing by Callie, the monster wraps his tail around her and stabs her in the chest. She struggles and tries to get out of his grip, but her body slowly fades away. I shoot at the monster again, ignoring the horror of my ally's death and putting it behind me.

Shoot. Bam. Reload. Shoot. Bam. Reload. it was a tiresome process, but I was trying to win no matter what so it didn't matter.

Alec turned to run from the creature that had just reformed right next to him. He got about 10 feet before being shot by one of the creature's energy beams. Alec landed on his stomach and tried to crawl away from the battle like the coward he was.

The creature however had different plans.

He walked over to Alec and simply stabbed him as he tried to crawl. Alec screamed as he slowly began to be sucked into that tail of the monster. I saw Alec stop struggling and I knew he was gone too.

(Chris-417)

I checked over all of my gear. One of the people I actually care about was in trouble and I needed to help them. I needed to make sure that I was ready to help without any chance of something going wrong.

"Hey Chris. Why are we here? What's going on?" Hunter-316 asks me as he enters the hangar. Right after him came the others.

"602 is in trouble and we are all going to help. Any questions?"

"Shouldn't 602 be able to deal with anything? I mean come on, 602 is smart and tough enough to get out of any situation. Why do we need to help?" He replied.

"The problem is a creature that so far has some killed 602's team-mates and it can seemingly regenerate. So, if it can take on 602's squad at the same time, it can definitely just beat one of them. So, we're all going to help. Now if there's no more question's, get all of your asses moving."

"You seem really tense." James says absent-mindedly to me.

"Well, everyone here should be. 602 is all of our friend, and Nick and Dominic's sibling. That's why I'm effing tense!"

"Sheesh. All I said was that you were tense." He replies.

"Shut the fuck up James. Hey Nick, can you drive this thing any faster?" I ask the pilot.

"Sorry, but no sir."

"Alright."

'Don't worry 602. We're coming.'

(602)

I shot at the creature and then it turned it's attention to me. Running at me, it was laughing and seemed confident that it was going to win. But, I was one of the strongest future Spartans, so I wasn't going to lose.

I punched the creature in the face to stop its charge. It stumbled and I shot it. That didn't hurt it, so I shot it again. Then it reformed and jumped at me.

I couldn't shoot it since I needed to reload, but the creature still was shot. I turned to see that Paul had gained conscious and was shooting with his assault rile. The monster growled and pointed his finger at Paul.

The finger emitted multiple beams this time and they all flew at Paul. Paul dodged one, but the second, third and all of them there after hit him and he screamed in pain as he started to fall with his finger still on the trigger. He fired straight in the air as he fell to the ground.

The creature jumped over to Paul and stabbed him in the back with his tail. All that was left was Paul's small set of armor.

The creature turned its yellow eyes at me and smirked with its beak of a mouth.

"Now little deary, just give up. You can't kill me. I'm the invincible Cell. No-one can beat me."

I didn't know what to say back to it, so I just kept quiet. Why did he call me deary? Is he weird or something?

He once again charged at me. This time I threw my gun to the side and decided to fight hand-to-hand with the thing that called itself 'Cell'.

This was going to be intense.


	15. So close…By Myself Part 2

_**The Clash of Realities**_

Chapter: 15

Title: So close…(By Myself) Part 2

Creator: Thundercracker417

Helpers: Genroththe1 (He is giving me ideas and Hunter-136 is based after him.)

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from it. I only own the OC's that are in the story.

(Chris-417)

"Nick, how close are we?"

"We're about 10 minutes from the crash site sir. And please stop asking me. The more time I talk to you, the less focused I am on piloting and we'll get there slower."

"Sorry." How could I stop asking? One of the only people I care about is in trouble. I would do the same for Hunter and even James if either of them went missing.

(602)

Luckily I am one osf the strongest Spartan IV's. The monster I was fighting was just to strong or probably even Chris. I was only still alive because of my strength and intelligence.

Punching it in the face as it charged, it instantly stopped and stumbled back. 'Cell' growled and punched at me at an amazing speed. I dodged the fist and swung my leg around to hit 'Cell'.

He caught my foot with his other arm and lifted me into the air.

'What is he going to…' my brief thought stopped when he started to spin around. He spun around once, then again, and again, and many times after that with more speed each time.

He suddenly threw me and with the momentum he had gained, I flew from his hands as fast as someone could blink. My shields went down as I felt my back hit something and I realized that it was the burning Pelican. I was currently lying in the blazing inferno that my old ship was now in.

I struggled to get up from the fire. It was hard because I was being burnt by the flames since my shields were down. I eventually got up and walked out of the fire. I looked at Cell who looked surprised that I wasn't dead. He didn't seem to care though as he charged at me again. He might be slow, but he was no pushover.

I ducked as his fist whizzed over my head. I stepped forward and nailed Cell's stomach with my head. He fell down while grabbing his stomach. I jumped up and tried to kick him upon landing. Instead, he rolled over and I missed it. He grabbed my leg and pulled it from under me. I screamed as he flipped me over onto the ground. He held my leg as he stood up.

"Foolisssh human." He lifted me up into the air as though I weighed nothing. He then suddenly bashed my body on the ground. Then he lifted me by my one leg again and he bashed me on the ground. He did this over and over and I felt extreme pain shoot up my back.

Cell dropped me onto the ground and I closed my eyes in pain. I curled up and quickly began to fear of what he was going to do to me. Was Cell going to slowly kill me like all of my allies? Was he just going to kill me? Would he torture me to death?

(Chris-417)

'8 minutes.'

(Android 17)

"16, are you sure this is where you last felt Cell's power level?"

"Affirmative 17. He is somewhere around here," The behemoth stood silent for a second His eyes closed and I could guess he was searching for Cell. His eyes flickered open instantly.

"Cell is currently south-east of our current location. Let's hurry because he is attacking someone who is about half as ssstrong as him."

I smirked. Cell couldn't stand a chance against me if I went super. When I did that, no-one could stop me. "How strong is he 16? Anything special?"

"He is only one six-thousandth as powerful as when we originally encountered him. He will be easy to beat if we stop him now."

"Alright let's get going."

(602)

I was currently having the worst time of my life. I was holding onto the gigantic tail hanging over my head acting like a giant vacuum. My hands were clenched on either side of the gaping hole of death that overshadowed me.

"Awww, look at that. The pathetic loser is putting up a fight. Just give up now and I promise it will be painless." Cell stopped for a second.

"You honestly think that you'll be able to escape? You can't stop your absorption forever. Please stop denying your fate and accept that your min-agghh"

Thud. I hit the ground after I kicked him in the stomach when I caught him off-guard in a monologue. I rolled over and kicked him while jumping. I landed on top of him with my foot right on his face.

"Deny what you bastard?" I kicked him right across the face. He moaned and growled at me while I repeatedly kicked and punched him while he was flat on the ground.

(Chriss-417)

'4 minutes.'

(Android 17)

"There he is gang. Let's kill him." Cell currently was on the ground with some figure kicking him. This must be that person 16 told us about that was fighting Cell. By the way it was looking, the person was exhausted and Cell didn't look much better, but he could regenerate and she couldn't.

Cell kicked the person assaulting him off of him and slowly stood up. The helmet the person was wearing flew off and fell a few meters away. Cell was panting and breathing as heavily as someone could. 16 already was charging towards him. 16 landed right next to Cell and tapped him on the back like all that time ago.

Cell turned and was as surprised as he was last time. His beak gaped as 16 punched him across the face. I decided to get closer to the action. 18 decided to follow me towards the battle.

I could see this was 16's fight and could see that he wanted to fight alone. I knew what pride felt like and what it felt like to lose it to someone and swear revenge.

I looked at the person that had been fighting Cell. They were unconscious from the kick they had just taken from Cell. They looked funny in the armor they wearing. The armor was light blue with patches of white and dark blue. I could tell from a distance many things about them with their menacing body and armor, but I couldn't see details like this.

I turned to see Cell hobbling away from a last zone where 16 must have used his hell flash attack. Cell didn't look to good. He grabbed his head in pain. Then I realized to late that it wasn't out of pain but he was instead grabbing his head with a familiar hand sign.

I put up my energy barrier as did 18. 16 didn't have to worry about being absorbed so he didn't care about Cell's attack.

"SOLAR FLARE!"

I closed my eyes and smiled because of my barrier's protection. Cell couldn't get past this baby.

As the flash faded I again realizesd a detail too late. He didn't want to absorb me or 18. He must know we could beat him if we tried. he just wanted to escape!

"16, where is he!"

"I don't know 17. He is hiding his power level. We'll have to search for him the usual way."

(Chris-417)

'Wait a sec. 602's status bar just went down. Oh come on, only 2:30 minutes left.'

(Cell)

'Idiots. I only hid my power level and jumped in the hole that 16 made when he blasted me. I didn't actually run. Time to have myself a meal.'

I climbed out of the crater and looked around for my prey. They were a few meters from the vehicle I destroyed. I paced over to the Spartan-IV's body. I picked them up slowly and licked my lips.

I was enjoying today so far. I now have gained much power from these Spartan's and also I now knew that 17 and 18 were here as well. I couldn't fight them yet, but if I played my cards right, I could absorb them both in no time.

My tail flipped over my head and over my victim's. I noticed that they were starting regain consciousness again.

"Agghh," They moaned.

"Don't worry, this will be quick."

My tail closed around their upper body. They struggled and writhed as I started to suck their body into my tail. Soon, only their feet stuck out and soon after nothing at all. Their body went through my tail into my stomach. I digested them quickly and loved every second of it.

The power that I gained was tremendous and godlike compared to the other's I absorbed today. It felt so good that I closed my eyes and embraced it. Yes, this was a major step closer to becoming the strongest in the universe.

A loud noise went by over-head. The cause of it was a vehicle similar to that I had just shot down. MORE enemies were coming!?!?

I decided to run because there is no way that I would be able to face more even with this new power. I needed time to rest. I I run they'll spot the movement. I should just try and get some cover. Hope they're as stupid as some of the last group.

(Chris-417)

I looked out of the back of the Pelican ad I saw 602's Pelican in flames down in a forest.

"Nick, stop! This is where we need to be."

He set down the aircraft, but I had already jumped out of it. I landed perfectly without a slight bruise. Jumping was one of my specialties. I looked around myself and saw very little. Other than trees and the Pelican there was little to see.

Now everyone had gotten out of the Pelican an had caught up with me.

"Where is everybody?" James asks stupidly.

"I don't know. Let's check out this area."

Dominic checked out the field for anything interesting. James decided to help him Nick and Hunter followed me towards the wreckage of the Pelican.

Near the Pelican I see a familiar teal body of armor. It matched that of Paul's, but it was empty.

"Where is he?" Nick asked me. I doubted that Paul would just leave his armor behind so what could have happened was baffling.

"Hey look over here!" Hunter-316 yelled to us. Where he was standing were two more suits of armor. They matched those of Camie and Jamie's. They too were empty.

'What the hell is going on here?" I ask myself lightly.

I decided to go see if James and Dom. have found anything, but on my way I see another body suit. It belonged to Alec. Again, the suit was empty.

I continue walking and see that James and Dom. are still looking without having found anything. The trees looked like a nice place to sit down for the moment. I walked over to them and sighed. What the hell was going on? Where were the Spartans that had just arrived? Where was 602? All these questions were bubbling inside my head and I had no answers for them. I sat down against one particularly large tree.

I looked down to look at the leaves. There weren't many on the ground yet because it just turned fall in this dimension. I watched one leaf's path to the ground. It slowly but beautifully descended to the forest floor. But, before it could hit the ground it rubbed against an object I hadn't noticed.

Right next to me was the helmet of 602.

Picking it up, I decided to play back the video recorder in the helmet.

After I showed everybody what was on the tape. There was complete silence. No-one could think of something to say.

The helmet may have fallen off of 602 and fallen on the recorder, but it could still record sounds.

We could tell what happened to our comrade. Why though does it say that 602 is perfectly fine in my helmet's status bars?

Where was this mysterious monster that had assaulted the recovery squad? It couldn't have gotten far because the helmet also had the time where it must have gotten 602. The sounds indicating my friend's death ended about 38 seconds before we landed.

Being the leader of an army means a lot of things. That included being able to accept the loss of soldiers and comrades. It also meant not making rash decisions that coul threaten the lives of your allies.

Most of all, it meant perseverance.

I could never cry in front of my best friends no matter how hard I tried before. I came close to doing that just now though. I couldn't believe this happened.

Even though I was the leader of the army, how could I forget what just happened?

(What do I do to ignore them behind me?)  
(Do I follow my instincts blindly?)  
(Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams?)  
(And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?)

I was furious. I wanted to find the monster responsible and I wanted to kill it NOW.

(Do I sit here and try to stand it?)  
(Or do I try to catch them red-handed?)

I surely thought that I would lose my sanity. How could I let this happen? I shouldn't have let this happen. How come it did though?

(I can't hold on)  
(To what I want when I'm stretched so thin)  
(It's all too much to take in)  
(I can't hold on)  
(To anything watching everything spin)  
(With thoughts of failure sinking in)


End file.
